La Novia Infame
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Hay algo extraño con la prometida de Keldarion, y solo Legolas puede sentirlo. ¿Pero cómo conseguirá que los demás le crean?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El viento soplaba a través de las ventanas abiertas, agitando las cortinas y acariciando el pelo dorado del príncipe dormido. En lugar de despertarlo, el viento fresco le hizo relajarse y se hundió más profundamente bajo las capas de mantas. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras un sueño maravilloso seguía reproduciéndose en su mente.

"¡Legolas!"

Alguien gritó desde muy lejos.

"Oh, vaya" –murmuró, ya medio despierto. Entonces cogió una almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella.

"¡Legolas! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero ver a los malditos hurones dentro de este palacio?"

"¿Eh?" –eso llamó su atención. Legolas se sentó de un salto y sin molestarse en ponerse una camisa para cubrir su pecho desnudo, salió corriendo de su habitación hacia la voz de su padre. Todavía podía oír al rey gruñendo y gritando irritado.

El príncipe patinó hasta detenerse en el pasillo delante de la alcoba del rey. Thranduil sostenía a dichos hurones por las orejas, mientras que las dos criaturas luchaban para liberarse, chillando de molestia.

"Err… buenos días, padre."

El rey frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo menor.

"¿Buenos días? Ya es mediodía. ¿No me dijiste que ibas a deshacerte de estas bestias?"

Legolas se apresuró hacia él para coger a los animales de las garras del rey. Estaban tan felices de verlo que chillaban y saltaban alegremente en sus brazos.

"Hice lo que me dijiste, padre. Pero regresaron de nuevo."

La verdad es que eso no era del todo cierto. Legolas no tenía corazón para abandonarlos en el bosque después de haberlos sanado, así que se había limitado a ponerlos en una rama por fuera de los balcones del palacio y, obviamente, las criaturas habían vuelto. Thranduil levantó la mano con impaciencia.

"No quiero volver a ver sus caras. Valar, ¡se han comido mi almohada favorita! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo entraron en mi cuarto! ¡Deshazte de ellos ahora!"

Riéndose, Legolas se inclinó ante su padre.

"Gracias por no matarlos."

"Definitivamente lo haré si los veo otra vez –entonces miró a su hijo otra vez de arriba abajo-. ¡Y ponte una camisa! ¡Hace frío aquí dentro!"

Sin dejar de reírse, Legolas volvió hacia su habitación con sus mascotas revoltosas en brazos.

"Habéis irritado de verdad a mi padre, amigos míos. ¿Qué debo hacer con vosotros?"

"Deberías haberlos vendido a los enanos como alimento, tonto."

"¡Ay, Elbereth! –Legolas se sobresaltó cuando la voz de su hermano salió de detrás de la puerta-. ¡Kel, imbécil! ¿Qué haces asustándome así?"

"Yo no te he asustado –dijo Keldarion, príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro, erizando el pelo de su hermano cariñosamente. Con las manos llenas, Legolas no podía apartar la mano de su hermano-. Es que eres demasiado lento para sentir mi presencia."

Dejando a un lado los hurones, Legolas agarró una almohada y golpeó a su hermano con ella.

"¡Yo no soy lento, viejo!"

Keldarion cogió otra y así empezó una guerra de almohadas. Por todo el palacio se escuchaba a los príncipes aullando de risa y el escándalo atrajo al rey a la habitación. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de enfado cuando vio a sus hijos enfrascados en un combate de lucha libre en el suelo, con las plumas de las almohadas arruinadas tiradas a su alrededor.

"¡Ay! ¡Sois un verdadero dolor en el trasero! ¡Parad este juego antes de que las personas piensen que tienen un par de lunáticos como príncipes!"

Con eso, los elfos más jóvenes dejaron sus payasadas y miraron a su padre con inocencia. Legolas, aún con el torso desnudo, yacía boca arriba con las manos todavía envueltas alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Keldarion, el príncipe heredero de aspecto siempre pulcro y elegante, tenía su cabello negro generalmente ordenado lleno de plumas. Ni siquiera el rey pudo detener la contracción de sus labios. Antes de poder estallar en una carcajada que no encajaba con su imagen de gobernante, le espetó:

"Kel, ¿no se supone que debes estar preparado para la llegada de tu prometida? No le faltará mucho para llegar" –con eso, se alejó rápidamente, apenas conteniendo su propia risa.

Keldarion gimió. Casi se había olvidado. Deseaba haberlo olvidado. Valar, ¡deseaba nunca haber estado de acuerdo con ese compromiso, para empezar! Podía sentir el estruendo de las risas de Legolas por debajo de él.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú, hermano. Te vas a casar. Qué desafortunada será la señora –se rio Legolas. Kel le dio una palmada en la cabeza-. Levántate, ¿quieres? Por lo menos muestra cortesía como un marido obediente."

"¡Obediente mi ojo!"

Legolas dejó que su hermano lo ayudara a levantarse y se vistió. Ambos compartieron el espejo para arreglarse y cuando salieron de la habitación más tarde ya no eran elfos juguetones, sino dos príncipes élficos que se comportaban como le correspondía a alguien con sangre real. Solo los siervos que limpiaron el desorden de la habitación de Legolas opinaban otra cosa.

Legolas se removió al lado de su hermano. Odiaba esperar, especialmente si no estaba muy interesado. Echó un vistazo a Keldarion. Su hermano tampoco parecía emocionado y tenía pinta de estarse replanteando si lo del matrimonio era una buena idea.

Keldarion tenía más de 3500 años, una edad adecuada para casarse. Como era uno de los solteros más codiciados de la Tierra Media, era deseado por muchas doncellas élficas de todos los reinos. Sin embargo, nunca había estado interesado y llevaba años rechazando ofertas. Pero el rey ya había tenido suficiente de sus muchas andaduras con las doncellas y de todos los corazones que había roto por el camino (el rey también preveía el mismo patrón con su hijo menor en un futuro muy cercano, pues mientras que Keldarion era increíblemente guapo, Legolas había heredado la belleza impresionante de su madre).

Thranduil llevaba un tiempo convenciendo a Keldarion para que se casara pronto, pues el rey solo estaba dispuesto a navegar cuando estuviera seguro de que la casa real del Bosque Negro tenía descendientes. Aun así Keldarion lo había estado retrasando, hasta que Thranduil aceptó la primera oferta que tuvo, para pesar del príncipe.

La doncella desafortunada, o más bien la doncella para el desafortunado Keldarion, fue la señorita Arulin. Era una huérfana criada por el señor y la señora de Garmadris, el reino élfico de las lejanas montañas del sur. Todavía no se conocían, pero les dijeron que era tan hermosa que su belleza podía hacer llorar al bosque. Legolas miró a su hermano. ¡Su belleza era tal que Keldarion ya lloraba sin haberla visto! El príncipe heredero parecía sentirse inseguro y nervioso, por lo que Legolas no se sorprendería si de repente echaba a correr para esconderse.

La esperada tropa de Garmadris llegó poco después en medio de vítores y aplausos por parte de los elfos del Bosque Negro. Legolas vio, divertido, que Keldarion palidecía más que nunca, así que le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Ánimo, Kel. El matrimonio solo durará… bueno, para siempre."

Keldarion lo fulminó con la mirada.

La señora estaba sentada sobre su montura y todo el mundo se quedó sin aliento al ver su magnífica belleza. Su cabello era rojo brillante, con labios de color rosa y piel de alabastro (nadie tenía una piel tan hermosa como la suya, a excepción de Legolas). Keldarion se adelantó para ayudarla a desmontar y fue entonces cuando estalló el caos…

De la nada, dos pequeñas criaturas peludas, los hurones que tanto habían molestado al rey esa mañana, se metieron debajo de las patas del caballo. Presa del pánico, el animal relinchó y se descontroló, lanzando a la dama de su silla. Gritando de terror, la doncella salió volando y cayó al suelo en un montón. Los presentes solo fueron capaces de observar, consternados. Keldarion miraba a su prometida con la boca abierta, sin saber qué hacer y el rostro del rey palideció… y luego se puso de color rojo.

"¡Legolas!"

Legolas se adelantó para coger a sus mascotas y Keldarion se precipitó a ayudar a la dama a ponerse en pie. Varios elfos ayudaron a calmar al caballo y Thranduil resistió el impulso de agarrar a su hijo menor por las orejas puntiagudas.

Cuando todo estuvo bajo control, Legolas se acercó a la doncella y a su hermano, vacilante, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Entonces se inclinó respetuosamente.

"Perdona a mis… err mascotas, mi señora. Por asustar tu montura."

La señorita Arulin contempló al hermoso príncipe, maravillada. Fue a devolverle la reverencia, pero entonces gritó de dolor. Keldarion la sujetó por el brazo.

"¿Estás herida, mi señora?"

Ella asintió.

"Mi tobillo. Creo que me lo he torcido."

Legolas se arrodilló después de dejar a los hurones inquietos en brazos del rey.

"Mi señora, puedo curar tu herida, si me lo permites."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole permiso a pesar de que no sabía nada de la capacidad de curación de Legolas. Tras apartar el borde de la falda, dejó que el príncipe evaluara su delgado tobillo. Legolas tocó el lugar ligeramente hinchado y comenzó el proceso de curación.

Todo fue tan bien como siempre mientras concentraba su poderosa energía curativa en la herida, pero entonces algo salió terriblemente mal. Una fuerza oscura de procedencia desconocida le dio de lleno en el pecho, casi lanzándolo hacia atrás. El príncipe se apartó y se dejó caer al suelo, mirando a la señorita Arulin con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro. Ella lo miró con solemnidad.

"Gracias. Ya me siento mejor."

Entonces alejó el tobillo recién curado y Keldarion le puso la mano sobre el brazo. Su hermano mayor lo miró, confundido.

"¿Qué te pasa?" –parecían preguntar sus ojos.

Legolas se levantó lentamente y cogió, distraído, a los dos hurones de brazos de su padre enfadado.

"¡Deshazte de ellos ahora!" –dijo el rey Thranduil, entre dientes.

Pero Legolas no lo escuchó. No podía ignorar la sensación de aprensión que tenía desde que había tocado el tobillo de la señorita Arulin. Todavía recordaba la sensación de la fuerza oscura golpeándolo. La fuerza de algo maligno y mortal.

 **Bueno, pues empezamos una nueva historia :) Cargada como siempre de momentos lindos y también con muchísimo drama**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Esa noche celebraron una fiesta en honor de la señorita Arulin en el gran salón del Bosque Negro. Cientos de platos con las mejores delicias llenaban las largas mesas, pues cuando el rey Thranduil daba un banquete se esforzaba para ofrecer lo mejor. Todo el mundo disfrutaba de la cena, incluso algunos cantaron alabanzas sobre la belleza de la dama Arulin. Todos se lo pasaban bien… bueno, o casi todos.

Legolas, que estaba sentado a la izquierda del rey, no estaba disfrutando del todo de la comida. Tenía un mal presentimiento y todavía se estremecía de vez en cuando con un escalofrío de miedo. Desde que había tocado el tobillo de la señorita Arulin no podía olvidar la sensación de la fuerza oscura golpeándolo, pero el problema era que no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Miró a la dama, que estaba sentada al lado de Keldarion a la derecha del rey y sonreía ante lo que su hermano le decía. _Kel ya se ha quedado prendado de ella,_ pensó Legolas, disgustado. _Hay algo muy mal con ella, ¿pero el qué?_ El príncipe tomó un sorbo de vino sin pararse a saborearlo. Quería contarle sus sospechas a su padre, pero se lo pensó mejor. Sería mejor hablar con Keldarion, que era más comprensivo.

Pero en lugar de tomárselo en serio, Keldarion se rio cuando se lo contó.

"¿Qué? Vamos, Legolas. No seas melodramático."

"¡No soy melodramático! –estalló Legolas. Se las había arreglado para arrastrar a su hermano hasta un lugar apartado del balcón del gran salón después de la cena mientras que los invitados disfrutaban de la música-. ¡Algo malo pasa con ella, lo juro!"

"Me dijiste que una fuerza te golpeó cuando le tocaste el tobillo, ¿cierto? –dijo Keldarion, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor, tranquilizador-. Conozco esa sensación, hermano pequeño. Es muy hermosa. No es de extrañar que te sorprendieras tanto."

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"En serio, Kel. ¡Sé la diferencia entre quedar sorprendido por su belleza y esto!"

"Legolas, ¿por qué no te relajas y disfrutas de la fiesta? Solo queda una semana para mi boda. ¿No podemos disfrutar de los pocos días de soltero que me quedan sin estar con estas cosas?"

"No sé…"

"Está bien. Como tú quieras. Pero yo al menos disfrutaré de lo que queda de la noche" –con eso, Keldarion se alejó hacia un grupo de amigos suyos. Legolas lo observó con incertidumbre y entró también.

"¿Su alteza?" –dijo una voz melodiosa. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la señorita Arulin, que sonreía tímidamente con sus bonitos labios. Él se inclinó respetuosamente.

"Mi señora."

"Parece que no estás disfrutando de la fiesta. Y parece que no te gusto, ¿por qué?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar así, mi señora?"

"Apenas me hablas."

"Estamos hablando ahora."

"Me estabas evitando."

"No te estaba evitando. Es solo que no tenía ninguna razón para acercarme."

"Vamos a ser familia, príncipe Legolas. ¿No es eso razón suficiente?"

"Me gustaría retirarme, mi señora. La fiesta es agotadora" –dijo Legolas. Tras inclinarse una última vez, se acercó a su padre y le dio las buenas noches. El rey se quedó desconcertado al verlo irse tan pronto.

"Me duele la cabeza" –respondió Legolas antes de que se lo preguntara. La verdad es que no era mentira y antes de que el rey pudiera decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del vestíbulo. Por el camino pasó por delante de un espejo y aprovechó para buscar a la señorita Arulin en el reflejo.

Seguía de pie donde la había dejado, pero había algo raro en el reflejo. En vez de verse tan hermosa como siempre, la cara de Arulin era aterradora. Sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante, al igual que su cabello, y su piel de alabastro ahora estaba hundida y pálida.

Legolas giró la cabeza y la miró directamente. Volvía a verse hermosa, y lo observaba como retándolo a decir algo. El príncipe vaciló, y entonces salió rápidamente de la sala.

Arulin siguió mirando al príncipe hasta que desapareció de su vista.

 _Lo sabe_ , pensó. _No sé cómo, pero lo sabe._

Apretó los dientes y sus ojos brillaron, amenazantes.

 _Pero no le servirá de nada. ¡Tengo que deshacerme de él antes de que me estropee los planes!_

Legolas daba vueltas en su cama, sin poder dormirse. No podía dejar de pensar, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Harto, cogió su arco y sus cuchillos gemelos y salió al balcón. Con la gracia propia de su especie, saltó a la rama de un árbol y se perdió en la oscuridad.

De camino a su habitación, Thranduil hizo una parada en la puerta de su hijo menor.

"¿Legolas?" –dijo, tocando en la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Preocupado por el silencio, abrió la puerta y entró.

La habitación estaba ordenada, sin vestigios de la guerra de almohadas de esa mañana, pero la cama de Legolas estaba vacía y hecha un revoltijo, con las almohadas y las mantas desordenadas. Era obvio que Legolas había estado en ella hasta hacía poco. La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta, dejando entrar la brisa fresca de la medianoche a la habitación.

El rey Thranduil suspiró. Su hijo había vuelto a irse de caza. Sabía que algo molestaba al joven elfo y quería saber de qué se trataba esa misma noche. Pero parece ser que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente cuando el príncipe volviera.

Legolas se apoyó en la dura corteza del árbol, sentado cómodamente en una de sus gruesas ramas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el arco sobre su regazo, pero su mente estaba agitada. Ni siquiera yendo al bosque que tanto le gustaba lograba calmarse. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si los árboles no dejaban de susurrarle advertencias? _Cuidado con la oscuridad_ , le susurraban. _El mal está cerca. Ten cuidado de su poder destructor._

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando empezó a alzarse el sol de color rojo y su corazón se llenó de temor.

 _¿Es un presagio, o solo estaré imaginando cosas? ¡De todas formas tengo que hacer algo! Tengo que hablar con padre._

Saltó de rama en rama ágilmente como una ardilla y aterrizó suavemente en el balcón de la habitación de su padre. Abrió la puerta, entró y entonces se dio una palmada en la frente, molesto. El rey seguía durmiendo. _¡Ay, estúpido! Es demasiado temprano._

Sin hacer ruido, caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta, con cuidado para no despertar a su padre. Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo cuando la voz de Thranduil resonó en la habitación.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Legolas se detuvo, asustado.

"Err… ¿a mi habitación?" –se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre, frunciendo el ceño. El rey estaba totalmente despierto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¿Pasando por mi habitación?"

"Bueno… emm… tomaba un atajo. Siento haberte despertado" –intentó irse otra vez, pero su padre ya se había acercado y lo agarró por el brazo.

"No tan rápido, mi querido muchacho. ¿Qué está pasando? No estabas en tu habitación anoche."

Legolas se sorprendió.

"¿Pasaste por mi habitación? ¿Por qué?"

"Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. ¿Qué tal tu dolor de cabeza?"

"¿Mi dolor de cabeza? –dijo Legolas sonando como un loro al repetir las palabras de su padre-. ¡Oh, sí! El dolor de cabeza. Ya estoy bien. En serio."

 _¡Cuéntale lo de Arulin, idiota! ¡Díselo!_

"Solo quería comprobarlo, Legolas. Los elfos no nos ponemos enfermos fácilmente, así que me preocupé anoche."

"No tienes de qué preocuparte, padre. Estoy bien –de verdad que Legolas quería contarle sus problemas, pero no le pareció el momento correcto. Era demasiado temprano como para estropear el día con malas noticias-. Err… ¿puedo irme ya?"

"Por supuesto –el rey le dio su consentimiento y Legolas empezó a huir-. Y Legolas…"

El príncipe se detuvo.

"¿Sí, padre?"

"Veo que ya te has deshecho de esos malditos hurones. No me he encontrado con ellos desde ayer por la tarde."

Legolas palideció. _¿Los hurones?_ En realidad no sabía dónde estaban. Puede que estuvieran en algún lugar del palacio sembrando el caos mientras ellos hablaban.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Arulin se estiró sobre la cama como un gato. _Qué sueño más agradable… mmm… delicioso. No falta mucho para que se haga realidad._ Los dos magníficos hermanos pronto estarían entre sus brazos lujuriosos. ¿Y el rey? No estaría de más dejar hueco para él. Era un elfo que estaba en su mejor momento, así que no podía resistirse a él.

Entonces le hizo una seña a su dama para que la ayudara a vestirse.

"Es una hermosa mañana, mi señora. ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín?" –preguntó Berthana mientras le abrochaba los botones de la parte posterior del traje.

"Creo que no. Las flores y yo no nos llevamos muy bien" –dijo Arulin, arrugando la nariz con desdén. Se puso a cepillarse el pelo mientras iba hacia el balcón, disfrutando de la vista del hermoso jardín del Bosque Negro. El jardín estaba desierto a esa hora, exceptuando al maravilloso y alto príncipe que buscaba algo bajo los arbustos. Legolas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios. Llevaría a cabo su plan antes de lo esperado.

"Berthana, he cambiado de idea. Me gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín y quiero que hagas algo por mí…"

"Vamos, chicos. Salid de donde estéis –llamó Legolas, cada vez más frustrado. Los hurones iban a ser los responsables de su muerte, pues como su padre se enterara de que seguían dentro del palacio, ¡alguien iba a quedarse sin orejas! ¡E iban a ser las suyas!-. Salid, chicos. No me hagáis esto. Os he curado, ¿y así me lo agradecéis?"

"¿Qué buscas, su alteza?"

Legolas casi saltó a la rama más cercana del susto que se llevó por la repentina aparición de la señorita Arulin a sus espaldas. Le resultó extraño no haberse percatado de su presencia hasta que había hablado. Eso no era propio de alguien con unos sentidos tan agudos como él.

Se enderezó y la miró directamente a los ojos. Eran de color verde ahora, no rojos como el reflejo de la noche anterior.

"Un par de hurones" –respondió, evasivo, poniéndose a buscarlos otra vez.

"¿De verdad? Tal vez pueda ayudar. ¿Cómo son?" –Arulin también empezó a buscarlos debajo de un rosal.

Legolas suspiró.

"Pues son como todos los hurones. Los dos pequeños que ayer asustaron a tu caballo" –dijo, burlándose. _Ser malvado es una cosa, y otra es no tener cerebro_ , pensó.

Arulin apretó los dientes cuando escuchó el sarcasmo en la voz del príncipe. _Te enseñaré una lección, mi príncipe. Te arrepentirás de haberme hablado así._

Entonces gritó, de repente.

"¡Oh, aquí están! ¡Ven, su alteza! ¡Están aquí!"

"¿Dónde?"

Legolas corrió hacia ella y miró hacia donde le señalaba. Debería haberse imaginado que algo andaba mal, pero sus sentidos estallaron en alarma un poco tarde. Lo siguiente que supo es que Arulin le tiraba del brazo y lo lanzaba al suelo, quedándose debajo de él. Pero no acabó ahí la cosa. Ahora estaba destrozándose el vestido, descubriendo uno de sus hombros, mientras que con la otra mano tiró del cuello de Legolas para besarlo. Y entonces empezó a gritar por ayuda.

Legolas se quedó atónito. _¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?_ Intentó levantarse, pero ella se aferró a él como una lapa, gritando de terror.

"¡Legolas!" –el peor sonido posible alcanzó sus oídos. Volvió a intentar levantarse y se encontró con que Arulin ya lo había soltado. Aterrorizado, se puso en pie y se enfrentó a la pequeña multitud de elfos consternados: dos elfos de Garmadris, su hermano Keldarion, y… oh… Valar, su padre, el rey. De repente casi no podía respirar con toda la gente.

Una elfa, una sirvienta, se acercó presurosa a Arulin para cubrir a la dama de las miradas ajenas. Arulin lloraba sobre su hombro.

"Por favor, ayudadme. Estaba intentando… él… ¡oh, por favor, ayudadme!"

Y entonces Legolas comprendió su retorcido plan. _¿Cómo pude caer en eso?_ Su padre estaba serio y furioso.

"Padre, no es lo que piensas…"

"¡Silencio! ¡No tengo ni idea de qué hacer con esta conducta vergonzosa!" –el rey casi estaba gritando. Keldarion se limitó a mirar a Legolas con incredulidad, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación. Se sentía traicionado y herido por su propio hermano. Los otros elfos de Garmadris estaban empezando a quejarse.

"Por favor, puedo explicar…" –volvió a intentar Legolas.

"Podrás explicarte en el juicio –dijo el rey, llamando a los guardias-. ¡Llevaos a este elfo… bajo arresto por intento de violación!"

Ahora Legolas se lamentaba de no contarle las cosas a su padre cuando tuvo la oportunidad.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

La sala del trono del rey Thranduil estaba llena de consejeros y oficiales del Bosque Negro, además de los visitantes de Garmadris. Todavía era por la mañana, pero ya se había montado un alboroto en el reino. Por primera vez en la historia, uno de los miembros de la familia real del Bosque Negro estaba acusado de cometer un acto despreciable. Todos los presentes murmuraban con incredulidad y consternación.

"¿El príncipe Legolas? ¡No puede ser verdad!"

"¡Sí, a veces es algo imprudente, pero no es un ser sin corazón!"

"¡Pero lo vieron! ¡Su propio padre lo vio agredir a la dama!"

"¡Valar! ¡Qué tragedia!"

"Solo queda una semana para la boda…"

"¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?"

"Espero que Iluvatar se apiade del príncipe…"

"Pero la pobre señorita Arulin…"

Y así seguían. Legolas, que estaba arrodillado delante del trono, en silencio, solo podía escucharlos, con el corazón en un puño. _Ay, estoy metido en un buen lío,_ pensó, mirándose las manos atadas sobre su regazo. Dos guardias de palacio, los que solían acompañarle a muchas de sus excursiones al bosque, lo flanqueaban. Lo trataban como a un prisionero. _¿Cómo puedo aclarar la situación? ¿Cómo puedo probar mi inocencia?_

Miró hacia arriba cuando el rey y el príncipe Keldarion aparecieron y subieron al trono, pues la sala se quedó en silencio al instante. Después de que se sentaran, el rey ordenó que entrara la señorita Arulin. Thranduil no miró a su hijo ni una sola vez, por lo avergonzado que estaba de él.

La señorita Arulin entró, aferrándose a su dama con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de miedo y angustia. Solo Legolas sabía que todo era una farsa. Debajo de esa máscara había una persona malvada y poderosa que planeaba algo desastroso para el Bosque Negro. Se sentó cerca del trono, a varios pies de distancia de Legolas. Él la miró, casi sin poder contener su furia.

El rey carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

"Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para decidir qué medidas debemos tomar ante las malas acciones de un elfo –luego miró a Legolas directamente a los ojos-. Este elfo, el príncipe Legolas Thranduilion, mi propio hijo, ha cometido un delito de asalto esta mañana contra la señorita Arulin de Garmadris, la prometida del príncipe Keldarion."

La sala volvió a estallar en susurros y exclamaciones.

"No me tomaré este asunto a la ligera, pues detesto la inmoralidad y la violencia en mi reino –dijo el rey, mirando fijamente a su hijo más joven, intentando que comprendiera su posición-. Entonces, Legolas, ¿cómo te declaras?"

Legolas miró a su padre a los ojos, aferrándose a su orgullo.

"Me declaro inocente."

Todos empezaron a hablar otra vez. Las tropas de Garmadris gritaban de ira. El rey levantó la mano para pedir silencio y se volvió hacia la señorita Arulin.

"Mi señora, cuéntanos qué pasó."

Sollozando, empezó a contar sus mentiras.

"Estaba paseando por el jardín. Entonces el príncipe Legolas se me acercó y me dijo que me deseaba. Yo no sentía lo mismo, y no era correcto, así que intenté escapar, pero luego me agarró y me pidió que me casara con él… Yo… le dije que no… que estoy comprometida con el príncipe Keldarion… su propio hermano… pero no quiso escucharme. Entonces empezó a arrastrarme hacia unos arbustos y me besó… e intentó…"

"¡Eso es mentira! –Legolas no pudo soportar más sus palabras venenosas, que solo lo hacían parecer cada vez más culpable-. ¡Estás mintiendo!"

La señorita Arulin se echó a llorar. Sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la sala y todos la miraban con simpatía.

"¡Silencio, Legolas! ¡No le grites así!" –dijo el rey, enojado.

"Pero padre, está mintiendo. Era yo el que estaba en el jardín. Ella se me acercó mientras estaba buscando a los hurones…"

"¿Los hurones?" –Thranduil apretó los dientes.

Legolas tragó saliva.

"Err… sí, los hurones. Siguen dentro del palacio, así que los estaba buscando para que no te molestaran más. Pero entonces la señorita Arulin vino y me ayudó a buscarlos, pero de repente me agarró y me tiró al suelo. Empezó a rasgarse el vestido y a besarme y…"

"¡¿Cómo has podido?! –gritó la señorita Arulin, saltando de su asiento-. ¿Cómo puedes culparme de lo que has hecho tú? –entonces se giró hacia el rey-. Lo siento, mi señor. No puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación que este… este…"

Sin terminar lo que estaba diciendo, se precipitó fuera de la sala con las lágrimas corriendo por su hermosa cara.

Legolas sabía que ya estaba condenado, pues todo el mundo simpatizaba con ella.

"Padre, te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad."

"¡Pero los testigos dicen otra cosa! Casi no puedo creer lo que vi con mis propios ojos, Legolas, pero sé lo que vi –Thranduil suspiró-. Es tu palabra contra la del resto. ¿Qué más puedes hacer para probar tu inocencia?"

"No tengo nada más que mis palabras. Te lo prometo padre, ¡me han tendido una trampa!"

Los elfos de Garmadris empezaron a protestar otra vez al oír esto.

"Mi señor Thranduil, esto es una locura. Sabemos que es su hijo, pero el honor de nuestra señora ha sido mancillado. Suplicamos que tome una decisión justa."

El rey sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y miró a su hijo de forma que parecía haber envejecido varios años de repente.

"Las pruebas indican que eres culpable, Legolas."

El príncipe palideció.

"No…"

"Príncipe Legolas Thranduilion, te declaro culpable de delito de agresión contra la señorita Arulin de Garmadris –dijo Thranduil, mirando firmemente a su hijo más joven. La expresión de Keldarion era difícil de leer-. Según las reglas de la casa real del Bosque Negro, este crimen requiere una pena de… -ante esto, el rey hizo una pausa-. Cincuenta latigazos."

Enseguida se escucharon suspiros y exclamaciones. Algunos se horrorizaron al escuchar eso, pero otros asentían, satisfechos.

"Es un castigo justo" –dijo uno de los elfos de Garmadris.

"Pues yo hubiera preferido que lo desterraran… ¡después de que lo azotaran!" –dijo su compañero.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Esa sentencia está destrozando al rey!"

"Mira al príncipe Keldarion. ¡Parece que está a punto de desmayarse!"

Legolas lo escuchaba todo, pero no le importaba. Lo único que veía era la cara abatida de su padre y el rostro angustiado de su hermano. _¿Cincuenta latigazos? ¿Será tan doloroso como para matarme?_

"Padre –intentó una última vez-. Estás cometiendo un grave error. Por favor, soy inocente."

El rey se enderezó y ordenó silencio.

"No voy a cometer errores, mi querido hijo. Tengo una responsabilidad como rey –dijo, haciéndoles una seña a los guardias-. Lleváoslo por ahora. El castigo se llevará a cabo al atardecer."

Con eso, se bajó del trono y abandonó la sala.

Legolas dejó caer los hombros, derrotado.

Todos los elfos del Bosque Negro estaban en el patio del palacio para presenciar la flagelación de su querido príncipe Legolas. Era un día triste para el reino. Nunca antes se había hecho algo así a un miembro de la familia real. ¡Y encima se trataba de su amado príncipe!

Todos esperaban para verlo salir, lo cual hizo flanqueado por los dos guardias de antes. Sus manos estaban libres y estaba desnudo hasta la cintura. Todos miraron asombrados cómo su cuerpo fibroso parecía brillar más que nunca. En ese momento, Thranduil sintió un asomo de duda, pero no cambió de opinión. _Se debe llevar a cabo el castigo o pondrán en duda mi credibilidad como rey._

Ataron a Legolas a dos estacas de madera con los brazos extendidos, frente a la tarima del rey y un guardia se acercó con un largo látigo de cuero negro. Legolas se estremeció al verlo y miró a su padre pidiendo misericordia en silencio… ¡pero nada! _¡Padre, por favor! ¡Soy tu hijo! ¿No confías en mí? ¿Por qué no me crees?_

El patio ya estaba en silencio, como un cementerio, y tras la señal del rey, la flagelación empezó. Pero Legolas no gritó, a pesar de que el dolor y la humillación eran tan insoportables que deseaba hacerlo. Lo que no pudo evitar eran los jadeos y gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios, y tras el latigazo número veinte perdió la cuenta. Solo se dejó llevar por la agonía, maldiciendo a Arulin una y otra vez.

Por fin lo liberaron tras lo que parecieron horas de tormento. Legolas tropezó y cayó sobre sus rodillas, pero apartó de golpe las manos que se acercaron a ayudarle. Se puso dolorosamente en pie, con estoicismo, y miró a su padre.

"¿Algo más… _mi señor_?" –dijo, vertiendo todo su resentimiento en las últimas palabras.

El rey sacudió la cabeza al notar el tono de su hijo.

"No, puedes irte."

Caminando orgulloso, aunque con movimientos rígidos por el dolor, avanzó hacia el palacio. Todos lo observaban con asombro, pues a pesar de sus heridas, Legolas las soportaba sin una queja.

Keldarion apareció de repente en su borroso campo de visión.

"¿Legolas?" –preguntó, vacilante. Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban el dolor que sentía al ver a su hermano.

"Si quieres saber la verdad, mírala a través de un espejo" –dijo Legolas, antes de alejarse, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que lo seguían.

Arulin lo vio todo desde su habitación con una sonrisa malévola. _Nadie le cree; y nadie lo hará nunca más…_


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Legolas estaba acurrucado de lado en su cama; las heridas de su espalda todavía sangraban, manchando las sábanas. Había rechazado a los criados que intentaron atenderle, y ahora, demasiado agotado como para seguir dándole vueltas a su desdichada situación, intentó dormirse, ignorando el dolor punzante de su espalda.

Al rato, la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y suaves pasos se acercaron a la cama. Como le daba la espalda a la puerta, Legolas no pudo ver quién era, pero reconoció el olor de su padre.

"¿Legolas? –el príncipe se puso rígido, inmóvil incluso cuando su padre le tocó el hombro desnudo. El rey suspiró-. ¿Por qué no dejas que te curen la espalda?"

"¿Para qué? No es la espalda lo que me hace daño" –respondió Legolas.

Thranduil se estremeció involuntariamente, sin saber cómo comportarse frente a su hijo. Miró por la habitación y vio los frascos de ungüentos y hierbas esparcidos por el suelo. Los recogió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Acuéstate sobre tu estómago" –ordenó.

Legolas no hizo nada al principio, pero luego se movió lentamente. Tumbado boca abajo, abrazó la almohada y apoyó la mejilla en ella, mostrándole a su padre su espalda sangrienta. El rey maldijo entre dientes e hizo una mueca, imaginándose el dolor en el que debía estar Legolas, pero con lo tenaz y fuerte que era no lo demostraba.

El rey le puso con cuidado el ungüento en las heridas y usó la tela húmeda que habían traído los sirvientes para limpiar la sangre. Sus toques eran suaves, pero Legolas no pudo evitar gemir de dolor y retorcerse. Thranduil tenía ganas de llorar.

"Siento hacerte daño, hijo, deberías haber dejado que los sirvientes te cuidaran antes de que empeoraran las heridas –dijo el rey, sin dejar su labor. Legolas permaneció en silencio, con sus emociones a flor de piel-. Pero no me arrepiento de haberte castigado. La gente debe saber que cualquier tipo de comportamiento inmoral no es aceptado en este reino…"

"¡Pero soy inocente! –gritó Legolas de repente, enderezándose de golpe y mirando a su padre con los ojos ardiendo de furia. A pesar de que el dolor de su espalda fue tremendo por su movimiento repentino, hizo caso omiso-. Soy inocente, padre. ¿Cómo es que no puedes verlo?"

Thranduil alzó la mano para secar las lágrimas de rabia de su hijo, pero Legolas lo apartó con una palmada.

"¡No confías en tu propio hijo! ¡Estás cegado por su exótica belleza y no ves la verdad! ¿Qué clase de rey justo eres?"

Thranduil perdió el control ante sus palabras y sin pensarlo, le dio una bofetada. Fuerte. La cabeza de Legolas se giró hacia un lado, con el pelo largo arremolinándose a su alrededor y cubriendo su rosto angustiado de la vista de su padre.

"Sal" –dijo en voz baja, tras un largo minuto de silencio en el que se palpaba el horror.

El rey miraba su propia mano con incredulidad.

"Legolas…"

"Por favor… déjame…" –el príncipe se acostó en la cama y se acurrucó en posición fetal.

El silencio era muy tenso, pero al fin oyó los pasos de su padre que se alejaban y el clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Entonces, y solo entonces, Legolas lloró de dolor, ira y tristeza. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía con los sollozos. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, sin ser consciente del tiempo ni de su entorno por la intensidad de su dolor.

De repente, un par de pequeños hocicos se frotaron con sus mejillas húmedas. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los dos hurones (que tanto caos habían armado en el Bosque Negro) frotándose contra él como si intentaran consolarlo. A pesar de su miseria, Legolas se rio.

"¿Qué haría yo sin vosotros?"

Cogió a sus dos amigos y los abrazó contra su pecho, temblando. Poco después de quedó dormido, con las lágrimas secándose sobre sus pálidas mejillas y su espalda curándose lentamente gracias a su naturaleza élfica.

Keldarion se paseaba de un lado para otro en su habitación. _Si quieres saber la verdad, mírala a través de un espejo._ Las palabras de su hermano seguían repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez. _La verdad… el espejo…_

Keldarion seguía queriendo a su hermano a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, confiaba en Legolas. ¡Demonios, a nadie más que a él le confiaría su vida! Es verdad que era más joven que él, pero Legolas actuaba como alguien mayor… bueno, la mayoría de las veces. El resto del tiempo era un temerario e hiperactivo; Keldarion diría que un príncipe bastante mimado.

 _No, hay algo raro en todo esto_ , pensó Keldarion, lleno de dudas. _¡Legolas nunca haría algo así! ¡No me haría daño de esta forma!_

Tomando por fin una decisión, salió hacia la habitación de la señorita Arulin. No se oía nada dentro, a pesar de que podía sentir su presencia, así que tocó en la puerta.

"¿Mi señora? Soy yo, Keldarion."

"Oh, un momento" –se escuchó un revuelo y entonces Berthana, la dama de Arulin, abrió la puerta.

"Su alteza" –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Puedo pasar, mi señora? –desde la puerta ya podía ver a la cara llorosa de Arulin. Ella asintió, recatada, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo. Keldarion la observó, sospechando. _¿De verdad se siente tan mal o solo está montando el espectáculo?_ Conteniendo la ira, le preguntó cortésmente-. ¿Cómo estás, mi señora?"

Con los labios temblorosos, ella respondió.

"Estaré bien, gracias. Es solo que… me sigue pareciendo una situación tan extraña, su alteza."

Ofreciéndole el brazo, Keldarion sugirió:

"¿Puedo ofrecerte un paseo por la galería del Bosque Negro? Hay un montón de cuadros que podrían interesarte."

Ella le sonrió.

"Qué amable de tu parte, alteza. Me gustaría."

Con su mano sobre su brazo, Keldarion llevó a Arulin a la galería en la que muchas hermosas pinturas y otras obras de arte colgaban de las paredes. Varios elfos de Garmadris estaban allí, admirando el talento de los elfos del Bosque Negro. Los elfos se alegraron al ver al príncipe heredero junto a la señorita Arulin, seguros de que la boda seguiría adelante, después de todo.

Entonces alcanzaron un gran cuadro de una hermosa elfa.

"Es una pintura de mi madre, Marwana" –le dijo Keldarion a Arulin mientras observaba la imagen con cariño.

Arulin frunció el ceño.

"Es muy hermosa" –dijo, de mala gana.

"¿Sabes quién la pintó? –siguió Keldarion, ignorando el frío tono en la voz de Arulin. Ella sacudió la cabeza, poco interesada en el tema-. Lo hizo Legolas."

Arulin se quedó mirando a Keldarion en estado de shock.

"¿Cómo?"

El príncipe se rio al ver su cara de sorpresa.

"Increíble, ¿verdad? Nuestra madre murió cuando dio a luz a Legolas. Así que, ¿cómo conoce su aspecto? –tocó la pintura con ternura, maravillado con el talento de su hermano menor-. Dijo que ella lo visitó en sueños."

Arulin hervía de rabia. No le gustaba el tono amoroso con el que Keldarion hablaba de su hermano. _¿No tuvo bastante con su traición? ¡Debo separar a estos dos hermanos!_

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces Keldarion dijo:

"¡Ah, se me olvidaba! ¿Puedes esperarme aquí un momento, mi señora? Tengo un asunto que resolver. Volveré enseguida" –entonces fue hacia la salida de la galería, dejando a Arulin echando humo. La dama resistió el impulso de cruzar los brazos de ira, pues ese gesto no encajaba con su imagen angelical, pero forzó una sonrisa cuando los demás se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron que cómo estaba. A pesar de que solo quería gritar de furia, les respondió amablemente.

Sin ella saberlo, Keldarion había vuelto y se había asomado a la galería. La vio rodeada por los elfos preocupados y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el gran espejo que había cerca de un enorme jarrón de flores que estaba al lado de la puerta. Se acercó un poco y miró el reflejo, con la esperanza de que su hermano estuviera equivocado.

Al principio no ocurrió nada. Lo único que veía era el hermoso rostro de Arulin, que le sonreía a los otros elfos. Pero entonces algo cambió. Su belleza se convirtió en una fealdad nunca antes vista. Se le pusieron los ojos rojos y su piel de volvió cetrina y hundida. Su sonrisa era una mueca que lo sacudió hasta la médula.

Keldarion vaciló, temblando de terror. _¿Era esto lo que veía Legolas?_ Sin mirar atrás, salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación del rey.

 **LilyCR:** Ya, es frustrante que lo traten así, aunque a mí el que más me enfada es Thranduil porque se nota que Keldarion no se lo cree mucho. Me da a mí que va a tener su merecido en esta historia :b

 **Bell Star:** Me da que todavía les queda lío para rato jajaja Thranduil se arrepentirá ¡jum!

 **Silmarien Vanimalda:** Me alegro de que estés siguiendo la historia y espero que te enganches mucho jajaja


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Thranduil intentó ignorar los golpes en su puerta, pero al final cedió al escuchar el tono de voz urgente de su hijo.

"Pasa, Keldarion."

El príncipe heredero entró, con una expresión que estaba entre el pánico y el horror.

"Padre, yo… -se detuvo al ver las lágrimas en el rostro del rey-. ¿Padre?"

"Le pegué. No puedo creer que le pegara a tu hermano –seguía mirando su mano temblorosa, avergonzado-. Nunca había golpeado a uno de vosotros. ¡Nunca! Pero ahora…" –hundió la cara en las manos, intentando calmarse.

Keldarion se arrodilló al lado de su padre y le apretó el brazo para reconfortarlo.

"Padre, no he venido con la intención de hacerte sentir peor, pero creo que Legolas decía la verdad."

Thranduil alzó la vista con asombro.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Legolas es inocente y puedo demostrártelo" –Keldarion le contó lo que había visto.

Al principio, Thranduil no podía creérselo, y luego empezó a enfurecerse… hasta que le temblaban las manos por el esfuerzo de contener su ira.

"¡¿Quieres decir que castigué a mi hijo por culpa… de esa maldita perra?!" –exclamó, levantándose de golpe y paseándose de un lado a otro, agitado.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" –preguntó Keldarion, sin casi poder contenerse de ir y estrangular a Arulin con sus propias manos.

El rey miró a su hijo, con el rostro rígido.

"Debemos alertar a la guardia real. Aumenta la seguridad. Creo que no nos enfrentamos a una elfa ordinaria" –dijo, masajeándose la cabeza con los dedos-. Es hora de que le hagamos frente.

Arulin alzó la vista y frunció el ceño al ver el aumento de la actividad de los guardias del Bosque Negro. Había aumentado su número y se posicionaron en cada puerta y ventana. Todos estaban alerta, como si se prepararan para algo.

De repente entrecerró los ojos. Así que ese mocoso había encontrado la forma de convencer a su familia. _Estás intentando frustrar mis planes, ¿verdad? Puedes intentarlo. No he venido sin un plan B. ¡Ya veremos si lográis detenerme, Thranduilions!_

Le hizo una señal a Berthana, su dama. O más bien su leal soldado, que asintió y abandonó la galería…

Mientras tanto, Legolas estaba detrás de los establos, donde tenían a las águilas y halcones. El príncipe se había despertado de repente, con sus sentidos en alerta y el terrible presentimiento que tenía desde hacía días aún más fuerte. No sabía el qué, pero estaba seguro de que iba a pasar algo horrible, así que como nadie le creía, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se acercó a la magnífica águila real llamada Emas.

"Hola, amigo –canturreó Legolas, murmurando palabras sin sentido. El águila chilló, feliz de ver al príncipe que le entrenaba desde hacía tiempo-. Necesito tu ayuda, Emas –Legolas sacó un pergamino en el que había escrito un mensaje antes de salir de su habitación y se lo ató a la pata-. Quiero que encuentres a Mithrandir. Entrégale este mensaje."

Legolas salió al aire libre, con Emas posado en el protector que llevaba en la muñeca.

"¡Ve y date prisa! Creo que nuestro reino está en grave peligro."

Emas chilló otra vez y alzó el vuelo en medio de la noche. Legolas se quedó mirando hasta que lo perdió de vista, rezando para que Emas encontrara al mago a tiempo. Las tropas de Rivendel y Lothlórien llegarían el día de la boda, pero ahí ya sería demasiado tarde. El Bosque Negro estaría bajo el control de Arulin para ese entonces y él estaría muerto en alguna parte del calabozo.

De repente se puso rígido cuando sintió algo malvado, una terrible amenaza. Se ocultó en las sombras en cuclillas y se movió sigilosamente en busca de la fuente. Se adentró en el bosque, alejándose del palacio, hacia donde sentía el mal con mayor intensidad y abrió los ojos como platos con lo que vio. ¡Una tropa de retorcidas y feas criaturas avanzaba hacia el palacio!

"¡Orcos!" –murmuró Legolas entre dientes, consternado. _¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí? ¿Dónde están los guardias del bosque?_ Supo la respuesta cuando vio a los guardias atados y heridos al final del grupo.

Legolas permaneció en las sombras y se retiró en silencio. _¡Debo avisarle al rey!_ Se dio la vuelta y se sobresaltó al encontrarse a Berthana, flanqueada por otros cinco elfos de Garmadris, los cuales sostenían dagas y espadas.

"¿Vas a alguna parte, su alteza?"

Legolas miró a la dama de Arulin. Cuanto más lo hacía, mejor podía ver la transformación que tenía lugar en ella, al igual que la que había visto en el reflejo de Arulin. Lo mismo pasaba con sus compañeros. Su piel se volvía cetrina y arrugada, con los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad. Aterrorizado, Legolas tropezó hacia atrás. _¿Qué es este mal?_

"¡Cogedlo!" –gritó Berthana.

Sus compañeros rodearon al príncipe, el cual intentaba buscar una ruta de escape. Usar sus flechas estaba fuera de cuestión, pues los enemigos estaban demasiado cerca. Y entonces todos se lanzaron sobre él a la vez.

Desenfundó sus hojas gemelas, empuñándolas con rapidez y gran habilidad. Era terriblemente rápido, girando y bloqueando los ataques, y haciendo su propia ofensiva. Apuñaló a uno de sus enemigos, se alejó de otro de un salto e hirió al tercero, pero uno de ellos consiguió alcanzarlo.

Lo siguiente que supo es que cayó al suelo, con un cuerpo sobre él, inmovilizándolo. Le quitaron sus armas y lanzaron su arco a los arbustos. Legolas golpeó al enemigo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, satisfecho al hacerlo sangrar. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, otros dos cayeron sobre él. Uno le dio una patada en la espalda, el pecho y el hombro, mientras que Legolas intentaba esquivar sus armas.

Se las había arreglado para desarmar a uno de ellos cuando un objeto contundente lo golpeó con fuerza en la sien. Vio un montón de luces cegadoras. Y luego todo se oscureció…

Thranduil y Keldarion entraron en la galería seguidos por los guardias de palacio y encontraron a Arulin, que todavía conversaba con los otros elfos. Entonces Keldarion se detuvo.

"Esto no me gusta nada, padre."

Thranduil se volvió hacia su hijo.

"Sé lo que quieres decir. Estos elfos de Garmadris son extraños, están relajados… como si no pasara nada malo."

Los elfos de Garmadris, ahora conscientes de la presencia del rey, le prestaron toda su atención.

"Mi señor Thranduil, su galería es impresionante. Estas obras no pueden competir con nada que hayamos visto antes" –dijo uno de ellos.

Inexpresivo, Thranduil asintió.

"Me alegro de que la apruebes –dijo mirando a Arulin directamente-. ¿Nos acompañas, mi señora? Creo que tenemos un asunto que resolver."

"Oh, ¿es sobre la boda?" –Arulin se hizo la tonta, sonrojándose.

Keldarion se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Dónde está tu dama?"

"¿Quién? ¿Berthana? Le pedí que hiciera algo por mí. Regresará en breve" –declaró Arulin, tomando nota de la forma en la que Keldarion apretó los puños y Thranduil su mandíbula.

 _Así que ya lo saben. Ahora os enfrentáis a mí, ¿no? ¿Creéis que estoy sola? ¡Conseguiré lo que quiero! Ya veréis._

Entonces los siguió dócilmente, con los demás elfos detrás de ellos.

 **Esto se va a poner feo de verdad en nada :) Muchas gracias por comentar a todos los que lo hicieron**

 **Silmarien Vanimalda:** jeje de nada. Siempre he querido responder a los comentarios pero mucha gente comenta sin cuenta en fanfiction y la página no me deja. Así que de ahora en adelante lo haré por aquí :)

 **Alexa:** ¡Hola! Gracias a ti por comentar. El pobre Legolas siempre se lleva lo peor.

 **LilyCR:** Ya, bueno, Thranduil se equivoca como toda persona. ¡Aunque vaya fallo, que hizo a su hijo pasar por el látigo! XD Cuando se equivoca lo hace a lo grande jaja

 **Paulina:** ¡Vaya que se va a arrepentir! Al menos a ver si le sirve para no desconfiar más de él. ¡Un abrazo!


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Estaban pasando por delante de la puerta de la sala del trono cuando Arulin se detuvo.

"Siempre me he imaginado en el trono, mi señor. ¿Puedo?" –se dio la vuelta y se acercó al hermoso trono.

"¡Detenedla!" –ordenó Thranduil.

Los guardias se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes, pero Arulin se giró hacia ellos de repente.

"¿Crees que puedes detenerme, Thranduil? –dijo, levantando el brazo-. ¡Mira detrás de ti!"

Los elfos del Bosque Negro se dieron la vuelta y descubrieron que estaban rodeados por los elfos de Garmadris. Sus caras estaban deformadas y su piel estaba cada vez más amarilla y arrugada. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo brillante.

"Valar… -jadeó Thranduil, horrorizado-. ¿Qué es todo esto? –se giró y miró a Arulin fijamente-. ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Arulin se burló de sus palabras. Seguía siendo muy hermosa pero el mal brotaba de ella en oleadas.

"¿Te acuerdas de Tamascus, Thranduil? ¿Todavía recuerdas a tu tío abuelo?"

Keldarion le echó un vistazo al rey cuando éste se encogió al oír el nombre.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Traicionó al reino haciendo uso de las fuerzas oscuras durante la Gran Guerra. Causó la muerte de mi padre y mis hermanos."

"¡Y es una lástima que hayas sobrevivido! ¡Si no lo hubieras hecho, el Bosque Negro habría caído en manos de Tamascus hace milenios!" –gritó Arulin con la voz chirriante. Keldarion no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escucharla. _¡Valar, estuve a punto de casarme con ella!_

"¡¿Pero quién demonios eres tú?!" –gritó Thranduil, sujetando el puñal que llevaba en el cinturón.

"Después de que tu abuelo lo desterrara de todo reino élfico, Tamascus se convirtió en un orco y después conoció a Galasta, la bruja de las Montañas Nubladas. ¿No adivinas quién soy?"

Thranduil la señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

"¡Eres… eres su hija!"

Arulin se rio otra vez con un tono escalofriante.

"¡Eres muy inteligente para ser un rey que castiga a su propio hijo injustamente!"

"¡Tú, maldita…!" –Thranduil hizo ademán de lanzársele al cuello, pero los elfos zombi de Garmadris lo detuvieron. Le torcieron los brazos detrás de la espalda y pusieron una espada contra su cuello.

Lo mismo hicieron con Keldarion y los guardias de palacio, a pesar de que se resistieron. Pero eran demasiados. De repente, el palacio estaba rodeado. Aparecían de la nada, lo cual era extraño teniendo en cuenta que eran pocos los que habían venido hacía unos días. Entonces se escucharon gritos procedentes del exterior, indicando que todo el palacio del Bosque Negro estaba bajo control.

Keldarion miró a los zombis con disgusto.

"¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué son así?"

Arulin se acercó a él, sonriendo con malicia.

"Mi querido príncipe heredero –le acarició la mejilla y lo besó. Keldarion intentó evadirla, pero ella lo sujetó con fuerza. Con los brazos inmovilizados, Keldarion no podía escapar y Arulin se rio-. Ahora me odias, pero anoche me mirabas con deseo –entonces señaló a los elfos de Garmadris-. En realidad están todos muertos. Solo mi poder hace que sigan moviéndose, haciendo lo que les ordene. Es un pequeño truco que aprendí de mi madre."

"¿Qué pasó con ellos? Con tus padres. ¿Dónde están ahora? Oh, a ver si lo adivino, los mataste, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Thranduil, con los dientes apretados.

Arulin corrió hacia él y cogió al rey por el cuello.

"¡No soy tan patética como tú, Thranduil! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño a mi propia sangre, ni siquiera cuando ellos me dañaran a mí! –entonces lo soltó y se sentó en el trono-. Mis padres están muertos, asesinados por los guerreros de Garmadris. El señor de Garmadris se sentía tan culpable al ver que me había quedado huérfana a tan corta edad que me adoptó."

"Y acabaste tomando el poder del reino –Thranduil negó con la cabeza-. Solo traes el mal. ¿No has tenido suficiente?"

"No hasta que te humilles ante mí –Arulin lo miró fijamente-. ¿Vas a hacerlo, Thranduil?"

El rey estaba a punto de estallar de furia.

"¡Nunca!" –exclamó.

"Tarde o temprano lo harás –dijo ella. Entonces sonrió ampliamente cuando vio el alboroto en la entrada-. Ah… creo que será más pronto que tarde."

Thranduil y Keldarion miraron a su alrededor y palidecieron al ver que llevaban a Legolas, inconsciente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la sangre procedente de una herida en la cabeza le goteaba por un lado de la cara.

"¡Legolas!"

Lo dejaron caer a los pies de Arulin. Ella cogió un jarrón de un pedestal, tiró las flores y vació el agua sobre el rostro del príncipe. Legolas se despertó de golpe, agitado, pero los soldados de Arulin lo agarraron por el pelo y tiraron de él hasta que quedó arrodillado, con los brazos inmovilizados a la espalda. Poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla, Arulin hizo que levantara la mirada.

"Bienvenido, príncipe Legolas. Veo que te has unido a la fiesta."

Legolas solo pudo fulminarla con la mirada y luego miró a su padre y a su hermano. _¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡Ya se ha hecho con el control del palacio!_

Arulin le agarró la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

"Todavía tengo curiosidad por saber cómo me descubriste. ¿Me lo podrías decir?"

Legolas se negó tercamente a responder, con los ojos plateados ardiendo de furia. Arulin se volvió hacia Thranduil.

"¿Qué poder posee que le hizo descubrir mis intenciones?"

El rey del Bosque Negro se limitó a mirarla con desdén, sin responder. Arulin cada vez estaba más enojada. Odiaba que no le hicieran caso, sobre todo si se trataba de algún poder que desconocía. Entonces Arulin se fijó en la herida de la cabeza de Legolas y recordó.

"Claro, tu capacidad de sanación. Tu toque mágico. Lo supiste cuando me tocaste el tobillo, ¿verdad? –dijo, sujetando otra vez a Legolas por la barbilla-. Eres un sanador. Un manyan. Igual que tu madre –miró a Thranduil, con los ojos llenos de malicia-. ¡Y si tengo razón, entonces la piedra Manya estará en la parte posterior de su cuello!"

Thranduil abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡No! Arulin, no…"

"¿Que no qué, Thranduil? ¿Que no coja la piedra? ¿Por qué iba a hacerte caso, cuando es lo único que podría destruir mi plan? ¡Os curará a todos y solo habré desperdiciado el tiempo! –agarrando la daga de Thranduil que uno de sus soldados le había quitado, ordenó-: ¡Sujetadlo!"

"¡No!" –gritó Keldarion, temiendo por su hermano. Legolas era un manyan desde su nacimiento, era el regalo que su madre le había dejado. Si le quitaban la piedra dejaría de serlo y la línea manyan dejaría de existir. El príncipe heredero luchaba en serio y los seguidores de Arulin tuvieron que golpearlo para someterlo.

Haciendo caso omiso de la desesperada lucha de Keldarion y Thranduil, Arulin se arrodilló cerca de Legolas, que ahora estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo. Los soldados de Garmadris lo sujetaban de tal forma que no podía liberarse sin que importara cuánto se esforzara. Sin embargo, no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos de Arulin.

Ella envolvió una mano en las trenzas doradas, dejando al descubierto el elegante cuello de Legolas. Él no pudo evitar temblar cuando la mano de Arulin tocó su piel en busca de la piedra, y cuando la encontró sonrió en señal de triunfo. Sin perder más tiempo, sujetó la daga firmemente y empezó a cortar.

Legolas se mordió los labios para evitar gritar de dolor. La agonía era insoportable pero no le daría el gusto de oírle gritar. Sintió cómo lo cortaba con la hoja afilada de su propio padre, rebuscando con los dedos, intentando alcanzar la piedra mágica. Legolas oyó el grito de rabia de su hermano y sintió la mirada horrorizada de su padre, pero entonces Arulin dio un último tirón.

"¡Ah, por fin!" –dijo tras lanzar un grito de triunfo, levantando la piedra para que la vieran todos. La piedra era esférica, del tamaño de una perla y brillante como un diamante azul. Era tan hermosa que podría ser tomada por una joya.

Arulin besó la piedra, que todavía goteaba sangre.

"Mmm, tu sangre es tan dulce, príncipe Legolas –le canturreó al oído-. Es una lástima, porque vas a derramar más pronto –entonces se enderezó-. ¡Llevadlos a las mazmorras! ¡El rey Thranduil ha pasado a la historia! ¡Ahora el Bosque Negro tiene una reina!"

 **Ay, cómo me gustan estos capítulos dramáticos :') Espero que no sufran mucho**

 **larien numenense:** Feo no, feísimo :) Muajajaja. ¡Me encanta!

 **Paulina:** El caos es lo que va a pasar jeje A ver si me contengo para no subir toda la historia de golpe XD

 **LilyCR:** Ya las cosas que le pasan a Legolas solo pueden empeorar ;)

 **Bell Star:** jaja se va a arrepentir muchiiiisimo de haberle hecho eso a Legolas por culpa de esa maldita


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Sorpresa! No me pude resistir XD**

Capítulo 8

Legolas estaba en brazos de su padre en silencio, mirando hacia la pared sin verla realmente. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que su hermano le atendía la herida en la parte posterior del cuello, pero de vez en cuando se miraba las manos, buscando la magia inexistente.

A Thranduil se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la condición en la que estaba su hijo pequeño.

"¿Legolas?" –lo llamó.

El príncipe alzó la vista hacia él, con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada vacía. Le habían arrebatado una parte de su alma, dejándolo desconcertado.

"¿Estoy muerto, padre?" –preguntó suavemente.

Thranduil miró a los ojos sorprendidos de Keldarion. Esas eran las primeras palabras de Legolas después de que le quitaran la piedra.

"No, Legolas. Estás con nosotros, no en las Salas de Mandos" –Thranduil le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me siento muerto? –se miró las manos otra vez-. No hay nada. No siento nada."

Thranduil sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y abrazó a su hijo más fuerte. Los últimos eventos se repitieron en su memoria. Qué equivocado había estado. Y Legolas era quien había sufrido por ello, pero siendo tan fuerte y tenaz, su hijo lo había soportado todo sin descomponerse. El príncipe se quedó dormido poco a poco y Keldarion suspiró.

"¿Va a sobrevivir, padre? Le han quitado una parte tan vital de repente que temo que se rompa en pedazos" –dijo en voz baja, mirando a su hermano.

"No lo permitiremos. Le debemos mucho –Thranduil miró a su alrededor con disgusto-. No puedo creer que siga teniendo estas mazmorras. ¡Debería haberlas destruido hace milenios!"

"Bueno, seguro que nunca imaginaste que un día acabaríamos aquí –bromeó Keldarion, haciendo que su padre sonriera tristemente. El príncipe heredero terminó de vendar la herida del cuello de su hermano con un trozo de tela que había arrancado de su manga y se puso en pie, para luego agarrar los barrotes de la celda, observando el exterior húmedo-. ¿Recuerdas cuando Legolas se perdió aquí de niño?"

Thranduil se rio en voz baja todavía con su hijo en su regazo.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Todo el reino estalló en el caos, buscando por todas partes al enano. ¡Ahí es cuando dije que cerraría este agujero!"

"Pero no lo hiciste –Keldarion sacudió la cabeza. Entonces afinó el oído cuando escuchó gritos en otra parte de las mazmorras-. ¿Qué está haciendo? Nos ha derrocado pero ahora tortura a nuestro pueblo. ¿No ha tenido suficiente?"

"Es el mal. ¡No se detendrá hasta que su corazón deje de latir! –dijo Thranduil con los dientes apretados-. ¡Y juro que seré yo quien la mate cuando salgamos de esto!"

"Ponte a la cola, padre. Es mía. Podrás matarla cuando haya acabado con ella –Keldarion se encogió cuando volvió a oír gritos-. ¡Valar! ¡Odio sentirme tan impotente! –apoyando la frente contra los barrotes, murmuró-: Cuando salgamos de esta, cogeré a esa perra y…"

"¿Y qué, príncipe Keldarion? –Arulin apareció de repente seguida por su ejército de orcos. No tenían ni idea de cómo es que obedecían sus órdenes. Ella se fijó en el odio que emanaba de Keldarion al mirar a las feas criaturas-. ¿No apruebas mi elección de mis sirvientes? Muy mal, mi príncipe. Me parecieron leales y fuertes, y son muy buenos soldados. Quieren complacerme y obedecen todas mis órdenes –luego miró a Thranduil-. ¿Te gusta tu nuevo dormitorio? Acostúmbrate a él. Estarás ahí el resto de tu vida. Tienes suerte de que no te mate, pero prefiero que te consumas en este lugar lamentable. ¡Me lo pasaré muy bien mientras tanto! Ahora mi padre descansará en paz."

"¿En paz? ¡Por Elbereth! ¡Arderá en el infierno por su traición! –gritó Thranduil-. ¡Al igual que lo harás tú, malvada bruja!"

La cara de Arulin se retorció, mostrando una expresión asesina.

"¡Pagarás por eso, Thranduil! –entonces le hizo una señal a los orcos-. ¡Coged a su bebé!"

Thranduil palideció.

"¡No! –gritó, aferrándose a Legolas con todas sus fuerzas. Keldarion se interpuso, intentando proteger a su hermano de los orcos que estaban abriendo la celda para precipitarse al interior-. ¡Detén esta locura, Arulin! ¡Ya tienes lo que quieres!"

"¡Apártate, Keldarion! ¡O te enviaré antes de tiempo con Mandos!" –gritó Arulin.

Keldarion vio cómo varias flechas le apuntaban al corazón, pero hizo caso omiso y se lanzó hacia adelante. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar de una de las flechas, que le dio en el hombro y lo lanzó contra la pared.

"¡Keldarion!" –Thranduil miró a su hijo herido con los ojos como platos.

Keldarion hizo una mueca y se arrancó la flecha, enojado.

"Estoy bien, padre. ¡No podemos dejar que se lleven a Legolas!" –no sabía qué planeaba Arulin, pero tenía que evitarlo.

En este punto Legolas se había despertado y parpadeó, aturdido por el escándalo. Los orcos lo agarraron por los brazos, mientras que su padre se aferraba a él, protestando a gritos.

"¡Suelta a tu hijo, Thranduil, o te cortaré el cuello!" –gritó Arulin, apretando una daga contra su cuello.

"¡Que así sea!" –gruñó Thranduil.

Entonces miró a los ojos plateados de Legolas.

"Vas a venir conmigo o de lo contrario mataré a tu padre."

Legolas lo miró y vio la daga en su cuello, que ya le había hecho sangre. Sonriendo con calma, dijo.

"Suéltame, padre. Estaré bien –era mentira, y todos lo sabían. Legolas le apretó el brazo-. Por favor, padre. Déjame ir. No quiero verte morir por mi culpa."

La punta de la daga se clavó un poco más en el cuello de Thranduil, el cual aflojó su agarre a pesar de lo que le dolía hacerlo.

Sacaron a Legolas de la celda desde que su padre lo soltó y Thranduil dejó caer los hombros en signo de derrota al no haber podido proteger a su hijo. Keldarion envolvió los brazos alrededor de su desgraciado padre, sin poder contener sus propias emociones agitadas.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Pero Legolas no era conocido por ser obediente y, con un movimiento repentino, atacó y golpeó al orco que tenía más cerca con una fuerte patada. El orco acababa de terminar de cerrar la celda, así que al caer hacia atrás se le cayeron las llaves, que acabaron en algún rincón oscuro. El príncipe arremetió de nuevo, derribando a varios orcos que lo sujetaban.

"¡Contenedlo, tontos!" –gritó Arulin.

Los demás orcos se lanzaron hacia Legolas a la vez y en menos de un minuto, estaba de espaldas en el suelo, jadeando y encogiéndose de dolor. Tenía los brazos inmovilizados y dos orcos estaban sentados sobre sus piernas. Arulin lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Te gusta complicarnos las cosas, ¿no? –se puso en cuclillas a su lado y enredó los dedos en el pelo de Legolas, haciendo que girara la cara hacia ella-. Voy a enseñarte una lección, principito –entonces se enderezó y gritó-: ¡Encadenadlo!"

Le ataron las muñecas con una larga cadena y la engancharon de un trozo de metal que había en el techo, de forma que Legolas se quedó colgando de sus brazos, casi sin tocar el suelo con los pies. El dolor de sus articulaciones era tremendo, pero se negó a hacer ningún sonido de angustia. Vio que su padre y su hermano lo miraban en silencio, aterrados, abrazado el uno al otro. Ya habían adivinado lo que Arulin pensaba hacer con Legolas.

Arulin se acercó y entonces lo besó de repente. Legolas intentó alejarse, pero ella lo sujetó por la nuca y lo mantuvo inmóvil. El beso fue brutal y doloroso, pues Arulin le aplastó los labios con la fuerza nacida de la necesidad y el deseo, pero el príncipe se estremeció de asco y le mordió los labios. Ella gritó y le dio una bofetada.

"Es la hora, príncipe Legolas. No olvidaré la humillación que sentí al caerme de ese caballo. Ahora es tu turno."

Legolas miró con ansiedad al orco que se acercó con un largo látigo. Arulin sonrió con malicia.

"¿Lo reconoces? No me quedé satisfecha con los latigazos que recibiste esta tarde. ¡Deberían haber sido quinientos, no cincuenta!"

Legolas se mordió el labio, nervioso, mientras Arulin se ponía detrás de él, sin parar de hablar.

"No quiero latigazos solo en tu espalda, sino en todo tu cuerpo. Quiero hacerte gritar, Legolas. ¡Igual que mi madre cuando la mataron en la hoguera! ¡Lo vi todo con mis jóvenes ojos! ¡Y nunca lo olvidaré!"

"¡Él no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de tu madre, Arulin!" –gritó Thranduil, furioso.

"¡Mi madre tampoco tenía nada que ver con la participación de mi padre en la guerra! ¡Pero la matasteis de todas formas! ¿Eso sí era justo?" –chilló.

"¡Tu madre era una bruja!"

"¿Y por eso tenía que morir delante de su hija? –Arulin respiró profundamente antes de sacudir la cabeza-. ¡No! ¡Basta de charla!"

Con la daga que tenía en la mano, Arulin empezó a rasgar la ropa de Legolas, pero él no dijo nada, sin romper el contacto visual con Thranduil y Keldarion. _No os preocupéis. Puedo soportarlo,_ parecía decir con la mirada.

Cuando todo su cuerpo estuvo expuesto ante la mirada hambrienta de Arulin y los orcos, Legolas levantó la cabeza con dignidad y miró a Arulin a los ojos.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero nunca destruirás mi espíritu."

Arulin apretó los dientes, hirviendo de rabia y maldad.

"Ya lo veremos, príncipe" –entonces dio la señal para que el orco empezara.

El primer latigazo llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser y le hizo recordar de inmediato el infernal dolor de los latigazos que había recibido en el patio. Ni siquiera pudo emitir ningún sonido y estaba totalmente indefenso mientras la piel que empezaba a sanar en su espalda volvía a abrirse una vez más.

"¡Basta! ¡Arulin, no le hagas esto! ¡Basta ya! –gritaba Keldarion de ira y frustración. Sujetó las barras de la puerta con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba el hombro herido-. ¡Tómame en su lugar! ¡Valar! ¡Alto!"

Pero Arulin no le hizo caso, observando el cuerpo maltratado de Legolas con una mirada enfermiza. Más latigazos, uno tras otro. Legolas pronto perdió la cuenta. Y no solo lo golpeaba en la espalda, sino en todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies. La cadena de la que colgaba lo mantenía en posición vertical, pero no gritó ni una sola vez. No quería darle la satisfacción de oírle. Pero con cada latigazo doloroso que penetraba la piel y el músculo, sintió que su resolución se debilitaba.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, los golpes se detuvieron. Allí se quedó como un muñeco sin vida, respirando con dificultad y casi inconsciente. Le zumbaban los oídos y la cabeza, y notaba cómo su sangre caía al suelo. Oía los gritos de ira de su hermano y los desesperados de su padre como si vinieran de muy lejos. Y entonces el mundo se oscureció.

Arulin paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de Legolas, relamiéndose con anticipación. Le levantó la cabeza sujetándolo por la barbilla y se quedó mirando su rostro pálido.

"Tan hermoso como siempre" –murmuró, besándolo otra vez.

"¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que te mataré!" –gritó Keldarion, indignado, con las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro.

Arulin se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a ellos con altivez.

"¿En serio? No me sorprende. Inténtalo, Keldarion. Lo estaré esperando."

Y entonces se giró para irse.

"¡Espera! ¡No puedes dejarlo así!" –gritó Thranduil.

Arulin levantó las cejas.

"¿Por qué no? No he acabado con él. Disfrutad de la vista."

Y con eso salió de la habitación, con los orcos tras ella.

A varios cientos de leguas del Bosque Negro, un jinete solitario cabalgaba hacia el bosque de Lothlórien. Su capa gris ondeaba tras él y su sombrero gris se mantenía de milagro sobre su cabeza.

"¡Más rápido, amigo!" –instó a su montura.

El caballo notó la urgencia en su voz y corrió más rápido que nunca. Tras ellos, una hermosa águila los seguía, por debajo de las nubes.

Otra tropa de elfos se acercaba a las lindes del Bosque Negro. No eran muchos, solo alrededor de diez o quince: el señor elfo, sus dos hijos gemelos y su escolta.

"¡Y pensar que Keldarion está a punto de sentar cabeza! ¡No me lo creo!" –Elladan sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

"¡Ey, todavía me debes esa daga enjoyada!" –exigió Elrohir, recordándole la apuesta que habían hecho.

Elladan le dio la daga de mala gana, con una mueca de disgusto.

"¡Creí que esperaría a cumplir los 4000!"

"¿Con su cara bonita? ¡Imposible! –Elrohir inspeccionó la daga y sonrió en señal de triunfo-. ¿Quieres apostar cuándo será el turno de Legolas?"

"¡Oh, por el amor de los Valar, dejadlo ya! ¡Todo esto de las apuestas me va a volver loco!" –estalló Elrond. Sus hijos estaban todo el día apostando boberías. ¡Valar! ¡Hasta apostaban qué clima iba a hacer!

Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia él un momento y entonces Elrohir le devolvió la daga a su gemelo.

"Te dije que perdería la paciencia" –comento Elladan, guardándose la daga en la cintura.

Elrond puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

"¿Por qué yo?"

Se suponía que llegarían al Bosque Negro en dos días, pero sus hijos no planeaban dejar que Keldarion pasara sus últimos días de soltero sin ellos, así que iban a llegar antes. El caos era lo único que se podía esperar cuando los gemelos y los príncipe estaban juntos.

Era imposible que sospecharan que su llegada anticipada sería la única oportunidad de salvación para el reino del bosque.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Keldarion estaba sentado en la esquina de la celda, abrazándose a sus rodillas mientras que sus hombros se agitaban por sus sollozos. No era capaz de seguir mirando a su hermano. Thranduil le frotaba la espalda, intentando calmarlo, pero su propio corazón estaba hecho trizas. Sin embargo, sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte por el bien de sus hijos. Tras terminar de vendar la herida de Keldarion, Thranduil se giró otra vez hacia su otro hijo.

"¿Legolas?"

Al igual que las otras veces, el príncipe no respondió y ni siquiera se movió. Su cabeza había caído hacia delante y su rostro estaba oculto por el cabello dorado. Entonces el rey empezó a cantar. No se trataba de una de las típicas canciones que cantaban los juglares, sino que era una canción de cuna de hacía milenios. Keldarion se calmó, escuchando la voz suave de su padre y se atrevió a sentir algo de esperanza. Ojalá que alguien viniera a rescatarlos.

Pero también deseó que no fuera demasiado tarde para su hermano pequeño.

xxxxxxxx

Elrond suspiró, molesto. Los gemelos habían vuelto a empezar y ahora apostaban a qué hora iban a llegar al palacio del Bosque Negro.

"Apuesto que llegaremos antes del anochecer" –dijo Elladan, completamente seguro.

"¡Sé realista! Tu caballo no puede seguir nuestro ritmo y nos estás retrasando. ¡Tendremos suerte si llegamos pasada la medianoche!" –lo contradijo Elrohir.

"¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tu caballo perdió la carrera que hicimos la semana pasada!"

"¡Pero no fue justo! ¡Le diste demasiada agua antes de la carrera!"

"¡No es verdad!"

"¡Sí lo hiciste!"

"¡No!"

"¡Que sí…!"

"¡Callaos de una vez!" –el señor de Rivendel volvió a perder la paciencia.

Era asombroso cómo sus dos hijos siempre se las arreglaban para sacarlo de sus casillas. Estuvo a punto de empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol cercano de pura frustración, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Cerrando los ojos, contó hasta diez… luego hasta veinte… y hasta cincuenta… pero seguía sin calmarse. Empezó a contar otra vez… hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos miraban divertidos a su padre normalmente calmado. La escolta apartó la mirada de la escena familiar, con los labios temblando de diversión y entonces Elrond abrió los ojos y miró a sus hijos.

"Llegaremos al Bosque Negro mañana al amanecer. Pasaremos la noche aquí en el bosque. ¿Alguna pregunta? –los gemelos negaron con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces busquemos un lugar para montar el campamento."

Todos siguieron sus órdenes, separándose para buscar el lugar adecuado. Pero los gemelos no habían acabado.

"Di, ¿apostamos quién encuentra primero el lugar adecuado?"

Y Elrond finalmente se rindió y se golpeó la cabeza contra el árbol más cercano.

xxxxxx

Leyó el pergamino que acababa de llegar, frunciendo el ceño, pero eso no estropeó su deslumbrante belleza. Se giró hacia su alma gemela y le dio el mensaje que había sido escrito apresuradamente.

"Parece que estaba muy angustiado" –dijo con su maravillosa voz.

El señor Celeborn asintió.

"¿Qué ves ahora, querida?"

El rostro de Galadriel reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

"El muchacho ya ha cedido a la desesperación. La sombra lo reclama –se volvió hacia el mensajero, que estaba envuelto en una capa gris-. La oscuridad ha caído sobre ellos. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que el reino de nuestros parientes del bosque se pierda para siempre."

xxxxxx

Legolas gimió, haciendo que Keldarion y Thranduil miraran de golpe hacia él.

"¿Legolas? ¿Puedes oírme? –lo llamó Keldarion-. ¿Legolas?"

Su hermano se quejó otra vez, pero no del todo consciente aún. Empezó a mover la cabeza, pero entonces la dejó caer otra vez hacia adelante y volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Thranduil sujetó las barras de la celda, desesperado.

"Por favor, Legolas. Despierta. ¡Vuelve con nosotros, hijo mío!"

No hubo respuesta, causando que Thranduil perdiera el control. Cerró los puños y golpeó la pared una y otra vez, frustrado, hasta que se hizo sangre, sin parar de maldecir. Keldarion le sujetó las manos a toda prisa.

"¡Detente, padre! ¡No hagas eso!"

"¡He fallado! Le prometí a tu madre que os protegería. ¡Y le he fallado! ¡Os he fallado a ti y a tu hermano! ¡Le he fallado a mi pueblo!"

"¡No! ¡No digas eso! Padre, por favor, no desesperes. Todos estaremos bien si seguimos siendo fieles a nosotros mismos. Nos enseñaste eso, ¿recuerdas? –Keldarion secó las lágrimas de su padre-. Creo que aún hay esperanza para nosotros. Esto no ha terminado. No te rindas."

Thranduil miró orgulloso a su primogénito.

"Creo que ya estás listo para ser rey, a pesar de que sigas soltero."

Su hijo se rio débilmente al oír eso.

"Padre, no empieces."

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Qué familia tan unida. Qué enternecedor –Arulin había vuelto de repente y miró a padre e hijo, sonriendo-. ¿Hace falta que os recuerde que seguís siendo mis prisioneros?"

Ambos la fulminaron con la mirada y Keldarion apretó los puños, resultándole casi imposible contener su rabia. _La mataré con mis propias manos_ , prometió.

Arulin se dio la vuelta para mirar a Legolas.

"Hmm, sigue inconsciente, ¿verdad? –dijo acercándose hacia su cuerpo inerte-. Por eso he venido preparada."

Un orco acababa de entrar con un cubo de agua. Thranduil y Keldarion lo miraron con ansiedad.

"¿Qué intentas hacer ahora, Arulin? ¡Ya ha tenido suficiente! ¡Déjalo!"

"Solo quiero despertarlo –dijo-. No os preocupéis. No es solo agua, le he echado bastante sal."

"¡No!" –Thranduil y Keldarion gritaron cuando el orco vació el cubo sobre Legolas.

El príncipe se despertó gritando y retorciéndose de agonía. Sus heridas ardían y su grito fue desgarrador, de tal forma que hasta los orcos se encogieron sobre sí mismos. Arulin sonreía maliciosamente.

"Por fin puedo oírte gritar. Qué bien suena –dijo mirando a Legolas a los ojos-. ¿Te rindes?"

"¡Vete al infierno! –exclamó Legolas. Arulin dio un grito de indignación y lo abofeteó una y otra vez como una posesa-. ¡Deberías haberte deshecho de mí hace tiempo! ¡No me rendiré! ¡Nunca! ¡Solo mátame y acaba de una vez! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se olvidó de su dolor, su desnudez, de las cadenas, de su entorno, ¡de todo! Lo único que veía era la hermosa y odiosa cara de Arulin. ¡Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, pero no le importaba!-. ¡Mátame y así podré perseguirte por el resto de tu horrible vida!"

Arulin apretó con los dedos la cabeza de Legolas.

"Es mejor otra cosa. Te convertiré en un zombi, como hice con los elfos de Garmadris" –Legolas abrió más los ojos por el miedo. ¡Nunca caería bajo el control de esa mujer loca! Se retorció violentamente, forzando sus brazos al límite, pero Arulin siguió adelante, expulsando su poder maligno a través de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, tras un minuto completo, no había pasado nada. Arulin tropezó hacia atrás en estado de shock.

"No puede ser. ¿Por qué no te transformas? –miró los ojos plateados de Legolas, plateados como una helada tormenta, pero no rojos. Entonces se acordó-. ¡La piedra Manyan! ¡Debería haberlo sabido! –sacó la piedra de su bolsillo, que brilló bajo la luz de las antorchas-. La piedra te reconoce. Te protege de mi poder de alguna manera –volvió a poner la piedra en su bolsillo y dijo-. Acabaré contigo, Legolas. A ver si… ¡ahh!" –se interrumpió con un grito cuando, de repente, Legolas la golpeó con una pierna en el estómago y aterrizó sobre su trasero.

Arulin se levantó apresuradamente y avanzó furiosa hacia el príncipe. Sacó una daga y la clavó en el muslo de Legolas, haciendo que diera una sacudida y se mordiera los labios para evitar gritar. Entonces retorció el cuchillo y Legolas empezó a insultarla en todos los idiomas que sabía.

"¿Mi señora?" –la llamó un orco de repente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?"

"Es muy importante, mi señora. Nuestra patrulla vio algunos elfos en las lindes del bosque" –al oír eso, Arulin salió apresuradamente de la celda, sin mirar atrás, dejando la daga clavada en la pierna del príncipe.

xxxxxx

Elladan alzó la vista hacia los árboles y escuchó atentamente.

"¿Oyes eso?"

Elrohir también miró hacia arriba.

"¿El qué?"

"Los árboles están susurrando. Intentan decirnos algo."

"¿Que eres un perdedor?"

Elladan miró a su hermano.

"Solo escúchalo, ¿vale?"

Sonriendo, Elrohir obedeció y entonces frunció el ceño con inquietud.

"Algo está mal. También puedo sentirlo –se giraron hacia su padre, que ya se había puesto en guardia-. Preparaos. No estamos solos."

 **Bueno, parece que llega la ayuda. ¿Llegarán a tiempo? Es más, ¿conseguirán llegar? ;)**

 **LilyCR: pues a ella le encanta torturar a los personajes, sobre todo a Legolas (cosa que a mí también me encanta XDD), así que aviso que en las próximas historias hay cosas más feítas. Aún así espero que te guste, ya queda menos para el final de la historia :)**

 **pauoromarsh: ¡Muchas gracias! Ya se están acercando. A ver si consiguen llegar y no les pasa nada por el camino jijiji**

 **Bell Star: jajaja es muy mala. ¿Pero qué es de una historia sin un malo decente? XD Besooos**


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Legolas no paró de maldecir a Arulin ni siquiera cuando ésta se fue. Estaba histérico, insultándola en idiomas que Thranduil no sabía que conocía.

"¡Legolas! ¡Cálmate! ¡Deja de moverte o te harás más daño!"

Keldarion y Thranduil lo observaban, asustados. El príncipe acababa de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente y luego empezó a maldecir a Arulin otra vez. Keldarion temía que hubiera perdido la cordura.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer para aplacar a su hermano, Keldarion empezó a cantar. Era otra canción de cuna que solía cantarle a Legolas cuando era un bebé y con ella se calmó poco a poco. Legolas se quedó en silencio y por su respiración supieron que había vuelto a perder el conocimiento.

"¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Legolas está destrozado! –Keldarion golpeó el puño contra la pared, frustrado-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"

Thranduil asintió.

"Sí. Tenemos que escapar de esta celda y bajarlo de ahí. ¿Sabes forzar la cerradura?"

Keldarion sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

"Ya me gustaría, padre –miró al exterior de la celda, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad y entonces los abrió como platos al ver el juego de llaves olvidado en una esquina. Se había caído allí cuando Legolas le había dado una patada al orco-. ¡Padre, no vas a creértelo, pero he encontrado las llaves de la celda!"

Thranduil también las vio.

"¿Cómo podemos cogerlas? Están fuera de nuestro alcance, casi a quince pies de distancia."

Keldarion ya estaba intentando alcanzarlas a través de los barrotes, pero sabía que era inútil.

"Si tuviéramos algo largo para cogerlas…"

De repente dos pequeñas criaturas peludas entraron en la mazmorra, saltando y chillando cerca de los pies de Legolas.

"¡Ay! ¡Son esos malditos hurones!" –exclamó Thranduil.

"¿Qué demonios…? ¡Eh, vosotros dos! –gritó Keldarion-. Ayudadnos a coger las llaves, ¿me oís?"

"¡Ayudadnos, malditas criaturas!" –intervino Thranduil. Las 'malditas criaturas' solo lo miraron, parpadeando.

"Tonto. Idiota" –dijo Legolas débilmente.

Sorprendido por oír a Legolas de repente, Keldarion le preguntó:

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Sus nombres –Legolas levantó la cabeza lentamente y sonrió-. El negro es Tonto… el marrón es Idiota."

Keldarion se quedó perplejo.

"¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?"

"¡Tonto, Idiota, venid aquí! ¡Haced lo que os digo u os expulso de este reino! Traed las llaves, ¿me oís? –Thranduil estaba casi gritando, señalando las llaves desesperadamente. Entonces se pasó la mano por la cara-. ¡Valar! ¡No me puedo creer que esté hablándole a estas malditas criaturas!"

Como si comprendieran lo que había dicho, Tonto e Idiota se precipitaron hacia las llaves. Usando la nariz, las empujaron hacia ellos. Les tomó varios intentos, pero por fin las pusieron al alcance de Keldarion, que las cogió y abrió la puerta de la celda. La cerradura estaba oxidada, pero la llave encajaba perfectamente, así que desde que se abrió, Keldarion y su padre tropezaron apresuradamente hacia Legolas.

Thranduil lo sujetó, aliviando la tensión de sus brazos y Keldarion desató la cadena y bajó a su hermano. Legolas se desplomó en brazos de su padre, temblando de dolor y de frío. Sin nada de energía, su espíritu estaba cada vez más lejos. El brillo de su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse y sintió que estaba a punto de volver a perder la conciencia.

"No, no nos dejes. Quédate. Vamos, Legolas. Puedes hacerlo" –lo convenció Thranduil, envolviendo a su hijo desnudo con su capa caliente.

Keldarion estaba ocupado liberando las muñecas ensangrentadas de Legolas de la cadena y luego se detuvo al ver la daga todavía enterrada en el muslo de su hermano. Legolas hizo un esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos y también miró hacia allí.

"Sácala."

Keldarion vaciló.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Legolas asintió débilmente, apoyándose contra su padre. Mordiéndose los labios, Keldarion sacó la hoja y Legolas enterró el rostro en el pecho de su padre, intentando amortiguar el grito de agonía que se le escapó.

Keldarion miró la daga y se preparó para lanzarla a la otra punta de la mazmorra, pero el rey dijo:

"Espera. Puede que la necesitemos –entonces se levantó con cuidado, con Legolas en brazos-. Salgamos de aquí."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los orcos llegaron al claro con Arulin, pero estalló de ira al no ver ninguna señal de los elfos que habían detectado.

"¿Dónde diablos están?"

Los orcos le devolvieron la mirada, sin habla.

"Bueno, estaban aquí hace un rato…"

"Pero, ¡¿dónde están ahora?! –gritó Arulin, indignada-. ¿Ni siquiera sois capaces de vigilarlos? ¡Estúpidos orcos! –entonces giró su caballo hacia el palacio-. ¡Recorred la zona! ¡Y matad todo lo que se mueva!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elladan miró a su hermano. Elrohir seguía mirando a la elfa con la boca abierta.

"¿No es esa…?"

Elladan asintió.

"Arulin de Garmadris, la prometida de Keldarion."

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se ha aliado con los orcos?"

"No solo es una aliada, hijo. Los está controlando. Están bajo sus órdenes –dijo Elrond en voz baja. Los elfos de Rivendel estaban en las ramas más altas de un árbol enorme, escondidos entre las ramas y la oscuridad. Habían soltado a sus caballos, sabiendo que volverían desde que los llamaran-. Algo terrible ha ocurrido en el reino del Bosque Negro."

"¿Eso quiere decir que la boda se ha cancelado?" –comentó Elrohir.

"La boda es lo menos importante ahora. Lo que importa es la seguridad de Thranduil y sus hijos" –dijo Elrond, moviéndose hacia adelante.

"Espero que estén bien. ¡Elbereth! ¡Espero que sigan vivos! –Elladan abrió muchos los ojos, preocupado por el destino de sus amigos. Entonces vio que Elrohir abría la boca para decir algo-. ¡Ni se te ocurra!" –le avisó.

Elrohir cerró la boca. Su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien, aunque tampoco es que tuviera ganas de seguir apostando. Al igual que los demás, empezó a seguir a su padre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un batallón de soldados de Lothlórien se acercaba, a pocas leguas de distancia. Un elfo de pelo rubio iba en cabeza, con Mithrandir a su lado. Cabalgaban a toda velocidad, sabiendo que el Bosque Negro dependía de ellos.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

La pequeña familia de Thranduil avanzaba silenciosamente por las mazmorras, rezando para no encontrarse con ninguno de los orcos ni los zombis de Garmadris.

El calabozo era enorme, con muchos túneles y pasadizos, pero Thranduil conocía el camino. Condujo a Keldarion, metiéndose por un túnel, luego girando en otra dirección… Legolas estaba inmóvil y temblando en sus brazos, gimiendo suavemente de vez en cuando, pero al menos seguía consciente. El rey podía sentir cómo la sangre de su hijo pasaba de la capa que lo envolvía a sus brazos y parte de ella bajaba por la pierna del príncipe hasta caer al suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaban.

Entonces el rey se detuvo.

"Kel, hay otra celda sin vigilancia ahí delante. ¿Crees que servirá la llave?"

El príncipe heredero se adelantó.

"Lo comprobaré –se acercó a la celda y vio los rostros de los guardias de palacio. Se sorprendió al ver a uno en particular-. ¡Linden!"

El comandante levantó la vista.

"¿Su alteza? –él y sus compañeros se levantaron apresuradamente, mirando a Keldarion y a Thranduil con asombro-. ¡Mi señor! ¿Cómo habéis…?"

"No hay tiempo para preguntas, Linden –dijo Thranduil. Keldarion abrió la puerta de la celda y los guardias salieron apresuradamente. Eran veinte en total. Algunos estaban gravemente heridos, pero la mayoría de ellos era capaz de luchar-. Coged cualquier cosa que sirva como arma. Tenemos que salir de este agujero."

"¡Sí, mi señor!"

Los guardias se reunieron alrededor de la familia real, protegiéndolos de cualquier posible ataque. Entonces Linden se fijó en el cuerpo inmóvil que llevaba el rey.

"Me gustaría llevar al príncipe, mi señor."

El rey le pasó su hijo al comandante de mala gana y Linden se quedó sin aliento al ver la gravedad de las heridas de Legolas. Aun así no dijo nada y solo el peligroso brillo en sus ojos mostraba lo furioso que estaba con las crueldades de Arulin.

Estaban cerca de la salida cuando se encontraron con un grupo de orcos que bajaba por las escaleras con espadas y cimitarras. No se supo quién se sorprendió más, si los orcos o los elfos, pero los guardias del Bosque Negro reaccionaron antes. Se enfrentaron a ellos sin armas, demostrando su valor, lanzándolos al suelo con patadas y puñetazos. Entonces aprovecharon y recogieron las espadas que se les habían caído y las blandieron con furia.

Linden había dejado a Legolas en el suelo y se había colocado sobre él, deshaciéndose de los orcos que se atrevían a acercarse al príncipe. Keldarion le cortó el cuello a un orco con la daga, apuñaló a otro en el ojo y a otro en el corazón. El rey rugía de ira, balanceando la cimitarra que había cogido, cortando cabezas a diestra y siniestra.

La batalla terminó en cinco minutos, pero a ellos les pareció una eternidad. Cuando acabaron, los cuerpos de los orcos yacían a sus pies y sangre negra cubría el suelo.

Tras volver a recoger a Legolas, Linden dirigió a la pequeña tropa hacia el corazón del palacio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El señor Elrond analizó la situación desde lo alto de un árbol, en silencio. ¡El palacio del Bosque Negro era un hervidero de orcos!

"¿No son esos los elfos de Garmadris? –susurró Elrohir, señalando a los zombis que caminaban como aturdidos-. ¿Qué les pasa?"

"Ya no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos. Solo son sus cuerpos los que se mueven, sus almas ya no están –dijo Elrond-. Son zombis, una malvada creación."

Los gemelos se miraron con incredulidad.

"¿Zombis? –Elladan puso los ojos en blanco-. Genial. ¡Como los orcos no eran suficiente ahora también tenemos zombis que se unen a la diversión! –entonces se giró hacia su padre-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Elrond seguía con la mirada fija en el patio del palacio.

"Tenemos que encontrar una forma de entrar. Solo los Valar saben qué habrá sido de la familia del rey."

"¡Conozco una forma de entrar!" –exclamó Elrohir.

"¿En serio?" –preguntó Elladan con escepticismo.

"Que sí –replicó Elrohir-. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedamos aquí el verano pasado y Legolas y yo desaparecimos una noche entera? Me enseñó cómo llegar a su balcón a través de las ramas de los árboles. ¡Vamos, os mostraré el camino!"

Sin esperar respuesta, Elrohir se precipitó hacia adelante.

"¡Elrohir! –lo llamó Elrond entre dientes. Su hijo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, levantando las cejas inquisitivamente. Elrond suspiró y dijo-: Tened cuidado. Los dos. Sed cautos. Se supone que hemos venido a una boda, no a nuestro funeral."

Sus dos hijos sonrieron y los elfos de Rivendel siguieron a su 'guía'. Elrohir saltaba ágilmente de rama en rama delante de ellos, confiando en su sentido de orientación. Estaban ya muy cerca de la pared del palacio cuando se detuvo, confuso. Su hermano chocó con él, incapaz de frenar a tiempo.

"¿Y ahora qué pasa?" –preguntó Elladan.

Elrohir lo miró y dijo con timidez.

"No me acuerdo de esto" –dijo mirando la enorme distancia entre el árbol y el balcón del palacio.

"¿Qué?"

"Que me he olvidado, ¿vale?"

"¿Cómo puedes olvidarte? ¡No es un buen momento para olvidarse de algo tan importante!"

"Pero se suponía que habría una rama aquí que llegaba a la habitación de Legolas. ¡Y ya no está!"

Elrond suspiró. Había suspirado mucho esa noche, pero sus hijos eran expertos en producirle dolores de cabeza. ¡Si no estuvieran en una situación tan grave le encantaría darles un golpe a los dos!

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¡Este brillante cerebro de aquí cometió el tonto error de olvidar el camino!"

"¡Te dije que se suponía que había una rama que llegaba al balcón!"

"¿Pero es el balcón correcto?" –preguntó Elrond.

Elrohir parpadeó y volvió a mirar el balcón. Se parecía al de Legolas, pero…

"¡Ay! ¡No es este! Legolas no tiene esa glicina en la ventana –entonces empezó a moverse hacia otro lado-. Su habitación da al jardín. Vamos, por aquí."

Elladan puso los ojos en blanco.

"Espero que no estemos perdidos. ¡Y menos en los árboles!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thranduil y su pequeña tropa se acercaban a la sala del trono cuando apareció Arulin con su ejército.

"¡Habéis escapado! –dijo, gritando de rabia-. ¡Matadlos!"

Los orcos cargaron contra ellos, gruñendo y gritando amenazadoramente. Cómo les encantaba hacerle daño a los elfos. Y ahora podían hacerlo.

Volvieron a dejar a Legolas en el suelo, ahora con Keldarion cuidando de él.

"Dame… la daga –pidió Legolas. Keldarion lo miró, sujetando con fuerza la espada que había cogido-. No quiero… quedarme sin armas."

Legolas insistió. Keldarion se sacó la daga del cinto y cerró las manos de su hermano sobre ella.

"Vigilaré tu espalda, tu vigila la mía."

Legolas sonrió.

"De acuerdo."

Entonces Keldarion se dio la vuelta y detuvo la espada de un orco. Su padre estaba justo al lado, manteniendo los orcos a raya. Los elfos luchaban como locos, pero los números no estaban de su parte.

Keldarion estaba tan concentrado en el combate con un orco que no se dio cuenta de que otro de ellos se dirigía hacia él, apuntándolo con su cimitarra. Pero Legolas sí lo vio, así que lanzó su daga con todas sus fuerzas. Ésta trazó un bonito arco en el aire y golpeó al orco en la frente. Estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo. Tras acabar con el orco al que se enfrentaba, Keldarion miró a Legolas y le dio las gracias. Ahora desarmado, Legolas solo pudo observar con ansiedad.

De repente aparecieron más orcos, armados con arcos y flechas. Los elfos del Bosque Negro sabían que estaban condenados, pero aun así siguieron luchando. Y entonces llegó la ayuda. Los elfos de Rivendel llegaron por la puerta del otro lado del pasillo, apuntando con sus flechas y matando orcos uno tras otro. Los orcos se retiraron, poniéndose a cubierto detrás de los pilares.

Los elfos de Rivendel aprovecharon la oportunidad y se unieron a los del Bosque Negro, que ya atravesaban la puerta más cercana, la de la galería. El propio Elrond cogió a Legolas en brazos y corrió hacia los demás.

Elladan luchaba con la espada cerca de la puerta cuando Elrohir vio que estaba en medio de la trayectoria de una flecha. Sin tiempo para advertirle, se puso delante de su gemelo… y la flecha se le clavó en el brazo.

"¡Elrohir! –Elladan dio un grito de terror, sujetó a su hermano y lo arrastró a través de la puerta. Linden la cerró apresuradamente y Elrohir calló de rodillas, jadeando-. ¿Qué demonios hiciste?" –gritó, en estado de pánico.

"¿Salvarte el cuello?"

"¡¿Pero por qué?!"

¡¿Porque todavía me debes ese puñal?!" –Elrohir también gritaba a esas alturas, con una mueca de dolor.

Elrond miró a los gemelos y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no estaban discutiendo en serio, sino que era su forma de mostrar la preocupación que sentían por el otro. Tras asegurarse de que Elrohir no estaba gravemente herido, volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el príncipe del Bosque Negro que tenía en brazos. Su corazón paternal se encogió al ver la terrible condición de Legolas. Si fuera su hijo no sabría cómo reaccionaría. Era una maravilla que Thranduil siguiera cuerdo. El rey del Bosque Negro se sentó al lado de los dos, todavía jadeando por la lucha.

"Llegaste pronto."

Elrond sonrió ampliamente y señaló a sus hijos. Keldarion estaba con ellos, ayudando a Elladan a vendar la herida de Elrohir.

"Mis hijos no son famosos por su paciencia –dijo. Entonces su rostro se ensombreció-. La condición de Legolas no es buena."

Thranduil miró a su hijo pequeño ahora inconsciente, con tristeza.

"Ella le hizo mucho daño. Me temo que ya se está desvaneciendo."

Entonces miraron hacia arriba cuando dieron un fuerte golpe contra la puerta de la galería. Y luego otro y otro.

"¡Están intentando entrar!"

Thranduil volvió a mirar a Elrond.

"Ahora también estás en esto. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"

Tras dejar a Legolas en brazos de Thranduil, Elrond se puso en pie, sosteniendo su espada con fuerza sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

"Luchar hasta el final."


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

La puerta estaba a punto de derrumbarse bajo los golpes y los elfos atrapados la miraban con ansiedad, preparados. Keldarion y los gemelos de Rivendel estaban arrodillados al lado de Legolas. Elrohir miró el rostro de su amigo, preocupado.

"Tiene un aspecto horrible."

Elladan le dio un apretón en el hombro al príncipe, a pesar de saber que estaba inconsciente.

"Quédate con nosotros, amigo. No te rindas."

Keldarion y Thranduil besaron a Legolas en la cabeza y el rey se detuvo un momento más para inhalar su reconfortante aroma.

"Que los Valar te protejan, hijo."

Después de la despedida, que esperaban que no fuera definitiva, se pusieron en pie y se colocaron delante de la puerta. Cuando ésta se rompió, fueron los elfos de Garmadris los que entraron en la galería, no los orcos. Los elfos dudaron un momento.

"Padre, ¿tenemos que matarlos? ¡Son de los nuestros!" –dijo Elrohir, expresando los pensamientos de todos ellos.

"Ya no son elfos. ¡Acabad con ellos! De todas formas ya están muertos" –respondió Elrond, levantando su espada, listo para atacar.

Y entonces otra lucha comenzó. Blandiendo sus espadas y cimitarras, los elfos de Garmadris los atacaron con intención de matarlos. El pequeño número de elfos del Bosque Negro y Rivendel luchaban desesperadamente por sus vidas, poniendo sus habilidades al límite, pues era una batalla entre elfos. Era un espectáculo hermoso pero trágico, pues nunca se habían enfrentado los elfos entre ellos de esa manera. El hecho de que los de Garmadris ya no estuvieran vivos no hacía la situación más fácil e incluso Elrond vaciló antes de decapitar a un zombi.

Keldarion lanzó un grito de guerra. Intentando no forzar mucho su hombro herido, se defendió de los golpes de los zombis, pero entonces tropezó y lo derribaron con un golpe en la cabeza. Se quedó aturdido en el suelo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Aun así pudo ver a Arulin que observaba la batalla con una mueca en el rostro.

Keldarion levantó la mirada al ver una espada en dirección a su cabeza, pero demasiado mareado como para moverse, solo pudo verla venir, aterrorizado. Sin embargo, la espada se detuvo en el último segundo, bloqueada por otra. La de su padre.

Thranduil giró la muñeca, balanceó su espada y le cortó el cuello al zombi. Éste cayó al suelo, pero ante la mirada perpleja de ambos, la cabeza se movió y se volvió a unir al cuerpo, el cual se levantó y volvió a alzar su arma. También vieron que los otros zombis derrotados se comportaban igual a pesar de haber recibido heridas mortales. No iban a salir de ahí con vida.

Pero entonces se produjo un milagro. Un cuerno se escuchó, anunciando la llegada de un batallón de guerreros. Elrond levantó la mirada, con el rostro esperanzado.

"¡El cuerno de Lothlórien!"

Arulin se quedó congelada y luego gritó de frustración.

"¡No!"

Vio, horrorizada, cómo los guerreros de Lothlórien entraban por todas las puertas y ventanas, lanzando una lluvia de flechas con pasmosa precisión. Mithrandir, también conocido como Gandalf el Gris, apareció junto con Haldir, el capitán de Lothlórien. Gandalf vio el estado de los zombis y clavó su mirada en Arulin.

"Gandalf" –dijo ella, con los dientes apretados.

"Arulin –alzando su bastón, Gandalf avanzó hacia ella-. Nos encontramos de nuevo, mi señora, pero en circunstancias distintas."

"Sí, yo solo era una niña hace 4000 años. Era demasiado débil como para tomar represalias."

"Y ahora has venido en busca de venganza."

"¡Vine a recuperar lo que me pertenece!"

"El Bosque Negro nunca ha sido tuyo. Ni de tu padre."

"¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo!"

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada empezó a cantar en la lengua oscura de Mordor y los zombis empezaron a moverse con más energía que nunca. Gandalf sostuvo su bastón y empezó a cantar también con los ojos fijos en Arulin. De repente, ella gritó de dolor y terror. Su cuerpo se elevó y salió volando hasta el otro lado de la galería. Cayó al suelo y entonces todos los zombis dejaron de moverse y se desintegraron en montones de ceniza. Los guerreros de Lothlórien ya habían derrotado a los orcos que estaban en el exterior.

Pero lamentablemente, Arulin había caído cerca de Legolas. A toda prisa, cogió el arma más cercana y se puso al lado del príncipe. Sujetándolo por el pelo, tiró de él hasta que estuvo sentado y colocó la hoja en su cuello desprotegido.

"¡No!" –Thranduil y Keldarion gritaron e intentaron correr hacía ellos, pero Elrond los detuvo.

Mithrandir dio un paso adelante.

"Suéltalo, Arulin. Has perdido."

"¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡Que nadie se acerque o le corto el cuello!" –gritó Arulin.

Legolas acababa de despertarse y miraba a los otros con calma, con la manta arrugada alrededor de sus caderas. Miró a Keldarion fijamente, intentando enviarle un mensaje. Miró la espada que tenía en la mano y luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Keldarion se encogió. Entendió lo que Legolas intentaba decirle. _No…_ gesticuló. Pero Legolas asintió ligeramente con firmeza y Keldarion no tuvo más remedio que prepararse.

Arulin seguía gritando cuando Legolas actuó. Giró la cabeza a un lado y se liberó de sus garras de un tirón. Keldarion aprovechó la apertura y lanzó la espada con todas sus fuerzas. El arma se clavó en su corazón y la lanzó contra la pared, dejándola allí inmovilizada. Arulin se atragantó con su propia sangre y su cuerpo sufrió varios espasmos antes de morir. Allí se quedó, con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

Pero su condición era lo que menos preocupaba a los elfos en ese momento. Todos se precipitaron hacia Legolas, que había caído al suelo con la garganta abierta y perdiendo sangre a una velocidad pasmosa.

"¡No! ¡Legolas, estúpido idiota! ¡Esa no ha sido tu mejor idea! ¡Aguanta, maldita sea! ¡Solo aguanta!" –gritó Keldarion, apretando con las manos la herida de su hermano. Thranduil lloraba sin poder hacer nada, acariciando el cabello de su hijo herido.

Elrond se arrodilló y comprobó sus signos vitales.

"Todavía está con nosotros, pero lo estamos perdiendo –miró a su alrededor con impaciencia-. ¡Necesito un sitio para encargarme de él!"

"Arriba. Su habitación está intacta" –sugirió Elladan.

Elrond cogió a Legolas en brazos y salió corriendo, seguido por los demás elfos preocupados. Gandalf los seguía de cerca también y Haldir se quedó abajo para deshacerse de los cuerpos.

 **¿Qué será de Legolas? O.O ¡Al menos la maldita Arulin está muerta! Espero que sobrevivan a la intriga y nos vemos en el último capítulo. ¡Besitos para todos!**


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Todos se amontonaron dentro de la habitación de Legolas, rezando por su vida. Keldarion y Thranduil se sentaron en la cama a cada lado suyo, viendo cómo respiraba con esfuerzo. Elrond se encargaba de la herida del príncipe, intentando detener la hemorragia cuando descubrió algo y palideció.

"Oh, Valar… -giró la cabeza para mirar a los dos miembros de la familia real-. ¿Y la piedra?"

"La sacó" –dijo Keldarion escuetamente, apretando los puños.

A pesar de haberla matado, todavía seguía enfurecido y casi anhelaba que Arulin resucitara para poder matarla una y otra vez. Elrond cerró los ojos, angustiado.

"Es el último manyan" –murmuró Gandalf, dando un paso hacia ellos.

Elrond abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¿Dónde está la piedra?"

Keldarion se puso en pie.

"Yo sé dónde está. Voy a por ella" –dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con la piedra, padre?" –preguntó Elrohir.

El señor de Rivendel volvió a centrarse en Legolas, cuyo pulso disminuía cada vez más.

"Me temo que mis habilidades no salvarán a Legolas. Lo estamos perdiendo."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keldarion llegó a donde estaba Arulin, todavía clavada a la pared en la misma postura que la habían dejado. Frunciendo el ceño, buscó en sus ropas y encontró la piedra en uno de sus bolsillos. Entonces se enderezó y la miró.

"¡Diviértete en el infierno, perra!" –dijo dándole una patada.

Haldir lo observaba en silencio, imaginándose lo angustiado que tenía que estar en ese momento.

xxxxxxxxx

Tan pronto como Keldarion volvió a la habitación de Legolas, Elrond pidió:

"Dadme un recipiente con agua."

Elladan se apresuró a coger una jarra de agua que estaba al otro lado de la habitación y Keldarion le dio la piedra a Elrond. Todos la miraban con asombro, sobrecogidos por su belleza y la magia casi palpable que emanaba de ella.

"Esta es la primera vez que la veo –dijo Gandalf en voz baja-. Pero a un precio terrible."

Como si su frase fuera una señal, todos miraron a Legolas a la vez para ver su resplandor casi inexistente. No quedaba mucho tiempo.

"Padre."

Elladan le dio a Elrond un cuenco lleno de agua como había pedido y éste puso la piedra dentro. El agua se volvió de repente de color azul transparente, brillante como zafiro líquido. Le dio un poco de beber a Legolas y luego le dijo a sus hijos que mojaran algunos paños en el agua para ponerlos en sus heridas.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas abrió los ojos y los cerró otra vez. La luz era demasiado brillante. Lo intentó otra vez, pero ahora con los ojos entrecerrados y vio a una persona que venía desde la luz. Una dama increíblemente hermosa.

"¿Madre? –dijo con la voz ronca. Ella le sonrió-. Has vuelto a venir. Hacía mucho que no soñaba contigo."

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo mover los dedos. Solo pudo mirar a su madre, con la esperanza de reunir fuerzas para poder tocarla. Ella se inclinó y le besó la frente.

"Estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas, hijo –sentándose a su lado, le acarició el pelo con cariño-. Tendrás que superar muchos obstáculos y desafíos, pero si te mantienes fiel a tu corazón estarás bien –volvió a besarle la cabeza y se puso en pie-. Tu destino no son las Salas de Mandos, mi pequeño, sino las Tierras Imperecederas más allá del mar" –y entonces se desvaneció lentamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas parpadeó y vio a su padre y a su hermano que lo miraban desde arriba.

"¿Legolas?"

Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Dónde está madre?"

Keldarion intercambió miradas con Thranduil.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Dónde está madre? Estaba aquí hace un momento –entonces se dio cuenta-. Fue solo un sueño, ¿verdad? No estaba aquí."

Con lágrimas de alivio, Thranduil lo abrazó.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Legolas sonrió.

"Me dijo que no era mi hora de morir."

"¡Será mejor que no se te ocurra!" –dijo Keldarion, abrazándolo también.

Era una escena emotiva, con toda la pequeña familia de Thranduil abrazada. Luego Legolas miró sus heridas y se tocó el cuello con cuidado. El corte casi se había cerrado y solo quedaba una pequeña herida superficial. Miró a los demás, maravillado.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Por los poderes de la piedra manyan" –dijo Elrond, acercándose con la piedra brillante en la mano.

Legolas la miró con tristeza antes de cogerla. Tras cerrar el puño a su alrededor se la llevó al pecho.

"Ha sanado mis heridas."

"Sí, y también las de los demás" –intervino Gandalf, señalando a Keldarion y Elrohir.

"Gandalf, veo que Emas llegó a tiempo. Gracias por tu ayuda –entonces miró a Elrond y a sus hijos-. También te doy las gracias, señor Elrond. Por todo."

Elrond se encogió de hombros.

"No hay de qué, mi querido muchacho. Vinimos para una boda. No me imaginaba que nos encontraríamos con esto."

"Hablando de boda…" –dijo Elrohir, estirando la mano hacia su hermano. Con una mueca de disgusto, Elladan le dio la daga enjoyada por la que se habían estado peleando antes.

Elrond suspiró.

"Está bien. ¿Cuál fue la apuesta esta vez?"

Sus dos hijos sonrieron.

"Creo que no te gustaría saberlo, padre –dijo Elrohir-. Confía en mí, será mejor que no lo sepas."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana después de la sangrienta batalla, el reino del Bosque Negro seguía recuperándose. Los elfos que habían sido encerrados en las mazmorras fueron liberados, curaron a los heridos y eliminaron los cadáveres. Quemaron el cuerpo de Arulin y lanzaron sus cenizas al río Anduin. Nunca volvió a saberse de ella. El palacio recuperó su antigua gloria y la oscura sombra que se abatía sobre el reino desapareció.

Los guerreros de Lothlórien se habían marchado hacía dos días, tras asegurarse de que los elfos del Bosque Negro ya podían retomar sus vidas. Antes de irse, sin embargo, Haldir se burló de Keldarion y le dijo que tuviera más cuidado cuando eligiera a la próxima novia. Keldarion se enfureció.

"¡Cállate, Haldir! ¡No te olvides de que tú también sigues soltero!"

Haldir se limitó a reírse, olvidándose por un rato de su rango en el ejército de Lothlórien. Gandalf también se había ido tras prometer que volvería en invierno.

"Volveré a verte, mi joven amigo –Gandalf miró con atención el colgante de Legolas, donde llevaba la piedra manyan-. No has perdido parte de tu alma, aunque ya no está dentro de ti. Resistirás pase lo que pase."

Gandalf era consciente de las pesadillas que tenía el príncipe sobre su cautiverio, cosa que se esforzaba por ocultarle a su padre y su hermano. Nada se le escapaba, y podía ver la traumática huella en el corazón de Legolas. Sin embargo, Gandalf estaba seguro de que lo superaría con el tiempo.

Solo se habían quedado los elfos de Rivendel, pues los gemelos eran reacios a despedirse de sus amigos. En ese momento cenaban en el comedor, hablando de los sucesos de los últimos días.

"Creo que debemos aprender algo de todo esto" –dijo Keldarion, poniéndose serio de repente.

Legolas, que estaba bebiendo vino, levantó las cejas inquisitivamente. El rey se enderezó, pensando que su hijo iba a hablar de la confianza y la lealtad.

"¿El qué, Kel?"

"Debemos aprender que… -Kel hizo una pausa-. … ¡que el matrimonio concertado es malo para la salud!"

Legolas se atragantó con el vino y empezó a toser. Cuando se recuperó, se unió a las carcajadas de su hermano y los gemelos rugían de risa, histéricos.

"¡No tiene gracia! –se quejó Thranduil, mirando a sus hijos y sus amigos. Elrond intentaba no reírse, con los labios apretados, pero la risa de los jóvenes era tan contagiosa que hasta Thranduil acabó sonriendo como un tonto-. ¡Está bien! ¡Reíd lo que queráis! ¡Pero no me culpéis si os hacéis viejos solterones!"

Eso solo consiguió que los demás se rieran todavía más. Thranduil se encogió y miró a Elrond. Entonces, se oyó un grito desde la cocina.

"¡Ay! ¡Mi calabaza al horno no! ¡Marchaos, monstruos! ¡Os mataré!"

Legolas saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo.

"¡No! ¡Tonto! ¡Idiota! ¡Volved aquí!"

Thranduil suspiró. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían…

 **Y hasta aquí llega esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! Espero que la hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en la siguiente :)**

 **Próximamente: 'Trampas en el Bosque'. Han aparecido trampas de cazadores en el Bosque Negro. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Legolas fuera víctima de una de ellas?**


End file.
